Team GRAS
by keetles05
Summary: Team GRAS have started beacon, having moved from Vacuo they will join all the other first years in their adventures. Swearing is in this story, as well as violence and in later chapters, possible gore.
1. Introduction

Hi this is my first story, and was more an idea between mates about the rwby universe. We made our OC's and inserted ourselves into the story. For the most part this sto.y will follow the main rwby story, with a few diviations just so our team will take part. There will be interations with other rwby characters, and this will helpo my story, but in terms of content, it will follow my OC team and their shennanigans. I am writing this story out in wordpad, a very very basic Microsoft Word and has limitged function, such as it doesn't have spell check. So Iwill appologise in advance for this. I plan to upload a chapter every week but current problems may mean a chapter every two weeks. Please leave reviews and i will read them to help me get better, as I have never written a story before.


	2. Chapter 1

Team GRAS

Chapter one

Coming to Beacon.

Gray Aryl

Height: 5'7 Weight: 12st 5lb Hair colour: dark grey. Eyes: Green Body shape: Lean, strong lower body. Relationship: sister to Lwaxana. Boyfriend to Scarlet Noir

Faunas Trait: Gray cat tail

Lwaxana Aryl (lox)

Height: 5'4 Weight: 9st 2lb Hair colour: orange with black strips. Eyes: Green Body shape: very muscular, especially upper body.

Faunas Trait: Hair, strength

Scarlet Noir

Height: 5'6 Weight: 8st 8lb. Hair colour: Mostly red and black. But changes colour. Eyes: Sky Blue. Body shape: Hourglass, muscular arms.

Faunas Trait: bunny ears

The three hunters in training, boarded the bullhead at Vale, to go to their first day at Beacon. The ship took off, and all the students on board felt the excitement rise, just as the ship reached cruising altitude.

"I can't believe we are heading to Beacon!", giggled Lwaxana.

"Yeah. Can you remember dads face when we said we wanted to go to Beacon and not Shade?" Gray asked his sister.

Scarlett with her arms around Gray replied, "God yeah, he almost tore the house down. Thank god i was at my house at the time, I mean i was on video call to you Gray, and I was scared from over the phone!"

Both Gray and Lwaxana nodded in agreement, thinking back to that day, which was only two months ago. And both shuddered slightly.

"You know," Gray said to Lox, "I'm surprised you didn't go to Atlas, you were the smartest of Shadow Academy. I mean you were the Valedictorium. Though i think i wouldve liked it up there, clean, smart...cold, desolet, bleak, oh did i mention the cold?"

A few seconds later everyone burst out laughing, drawing stares from everyone on board.

"Jesus, don't make jokes like that, you know you could've made top spot if you just studied more!" Scarlett scolded her boyfriend.

"Well i let my cooking skills and fight skills do the talking. I mean you know i'm going to be cooking most nights at Beacon. And i make excellent cookies and cakes." Gray retorted.

Nods of agreement came his way. Before anyone of their small group could say anything. They turned at the sound of a tall blonde exclaiming something and hugging a young, black haired with red tips girl, she also had a big red hooded cape. Gray noticed three things about this situation.

The two girls knew each other and seemed to sisters from what he could hear.

The cape girl seemed far too young to be at Beacon.

She also seemed worried about being here, Gray really did wonder why she was here as every one here was 17.

He was about to ask them there names before he was interupted by the holo-tv. Some news about a Dust robbery and then a Faunas march turned terroist act as the White Fang entered the fray.

 _"Damn the White Fang! They aren't making things any easier for us! All we want is to be treated equally! Fear will not help our cause. I learnt that early on, but i made it work in our village and came to be respected for who i am. That's all it takes, be useful and helpful and be yourself! Don't make people fear you as it will just bite you in the bum eventually."_ Gray thought to himself. Fists balled up in anger.

"You alright darling?" Scarlett asked Gray, noticing his anger.

"You know why i'm angry, i just hate the White Fang!" Gray replied, his anger seeping through, his eyes twitching and becoming cat like.

"Calm! You know you can't cook when angry." Lox said to defuse the siuation, bringing a few giggles.

"All right," Gray sighed,"you are right, anyway, looks like we are coming to a descent now. Best get ready." Picking up his bag, Gray, Lwaxana and Scarlett make their way down the Bullhead to their future. Not knowing that the next few days will be the craziest yet in their lives.

Meanwhile at Beacon, in a darkened room, a boy is resting on a bed laying on his back going through his scroll doing who knows what. Someone knocks on the door.

"Enter"

The door opens revealing the headmaster Ozpin.

"Sitting in the dark again? That's not very good for your eyesight"

"You know full well i can see well enough"

"That's true, but still. Anyway i came here to inform you that the ship is arriving, allong with all the new students." Ozpin then took a sip from his coffee. Silence greeted him, and he waited for an answer.

When none was forthcoming he continued.

"So Ray, how do you plan on sneaking in with the crowd? You havent even gotten up yet"

Ray replied," Actually i have a little secret about that."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow, clearly amused about this, very few people could surprise him, but Ray has surprised quite a few times now.

"Go on?"

"I'm already on the ship." With that the figure on the bed vanished.

Ozpin chuckled. "This will be an interesting year for sure."


	3. Chapter 2

GRAS

Chapter 2

Welcome to Beacon

Ray

Height: 6'3 Weight: 12st 9lb Hair: Lead Grey

Eyes:Yellow

Body Shape: Muscly skinny.

The three hunters walked down the ramp of the Bullhead, jaws agape and eyes filled with wonder. They had never seen a view like this before, the tower of Beacon stood proudly, and from their positition they could see the cogs that made the Headmasters office.

Lwaxana was the first to say something to break the tension, as other students walked past them.

"The pamphlet and books sure do not prepare you for the sheer beauty of the school. I mean the staute looks amazing, and the courtyard is massive!"

"True," replied Scarlett, entwining her hand with Gray's hand, "That courtyard looks like a good place to kiss." Placing a kiss on Gray's cheek made him blush abit, but made him really happy.

They walked with the crowd not quite sure where they were heading. As they made there way down the avenue towards the courtyard and the statue, something made Gray's hairs on the back of his head stand. He turned round when he saw a boy walking towards them in a black suit jacket, and straight black trousers, on each hip had an oversized holster, they looked like they carried something, but Gray couldn't quite tell. When the boy walked past them, their eyes made contact, and Gray was certain he there was something not quite about this stranger.

Then an explosion distracted him, Scarlet and Lox. They turned around and saw a massive red dust cloud starting to dissapate. On the floor was the red caped girl, being shouted at by a snow white girl with snow white hair. Something about the snow white girl, seemed familar.

"Hey! That's Weiss Schnee! The heiress!" exclaimed Lox

"Really?" both Lox and Gray asked.

"Yes! But what I'm schocked about is, is that she is Vale and not in Atlas! I mean she will have had the perfect grades, she could've gone anywhere, and i assumed she would've gone there, cos of her dad and sister." Lox was rushing to tell them.

" Seems like a brat to me." Gray said, clearly not happy that the red caped girl was being bullied like that.

"Gray! Hush! Don't be mean," Scarlett told Gray," You don't know her at all, she could be nice." Though she seemed unsure and her tone betrayed her.

Gray giggled to this and Lox looked back at the cape girl who was now talking to a raven haired girl with a bow, and saw the heiress walking to and past them, with a shrug from everyones shoulder, they made their way to the main hall.

Ray walked down the Bullhead ramp, eyes set on his target. He saw the trio walking to the courtyard, looking in awe at Beaon remember feeling that way when he arrived at Beacon, 3 months ago, now the view seemed tiring already, though an odd emotion stirred in him, reminding him of his past. He quashed this emotion and memory quickly, not wanting to remember his past. He set off after his target, walking brisquely but meassured pace. Oddly one of the targets noticed him.

 _"Hmm, either my skills are deminishing or he's oddly perceptive. Possibly both. Or he is more intune with his animal instinct than most Fauni. That is rare, I'll have to keep an eye on that."_ Ray thought to himself.

Walking past his targets, the boy looked at him and they stared at each other. Ray made the mental note to practice more. Before the staring got anymore awkward, an explosion distracted the boy. Ray then looked at the two girls, the taller one with rabbit ears was looking backwards to the Bullhead, the shorter one with orange-black hair noticed him staring, she smiled at him. He felt awkward at this small sign of affection and once again an emotion and memory came forward again, he didn't understand what was happening to himself. He carried on walking trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

 _"Why? Why now, why THAT memory. The past is dead to me, but why am i haunted by the life that never happened! And why did she make me remember? What was so special about this trio again? Why would Ozpin tell me to try to make friends with them? They will hate me when they know me, no one will understand me. Only she had a chance to know me but that life is_ _ **GONE!**_ _"_ Ray was furious at himself, but the necklace around his neck seemed heavier than normal.

At the entrance to the main hall, he relaxed abit, even allowing himeslf a tiny smile.

To himself he mused," Ozpin was right, this will be a very interesting year."

With that last thought he walked to the main hall.


	4. Chapter 3

GRAS

Chapter 3

The Night Before-A Good Start.

Gray, Lox and Scarlett were once again in awe of Beacon. The Main hall looked like it was designed by the World of Remnant version of Architect Philip Johnson. (Hey I don't know many modern architects!) And looked really nice, the main stage had Glynda Goodwitch trying to organise everyone.

"Come on we best try to find a seat." Gray said, pushing past people. Again walking past the tall blonde and red caped girl who were being lectured by Weiss Schnee about the legal use of Dust and how her Farthers Company, SDC, will not take liabillity for stupid Dust use.

Gray once again found his dislike for the Heiress going up. Lots of other students gave them a wide berth, and the guy from outside came up to them. Again Gray sensed something was off, especially with his hat, something just wasn't quite right about it.

"Hey, i saw you guys outside and you seemed like a cool bunch of people," Ray said to them, trying to small talk.

"You really need to work on your small talk." Lox joked, Gray looked at her quizzically, tail swishing, irritated.

 _"God! Seriously? Lox is really swooning, I don't like this at all."_ Gray thought to himself, frowing at Ray.

"Well we don't really do smalltalk in Mistral, my name is Reolin Aureolin by the way, but you can call me Ray."

"I'm Lwaxana Aryl, but most people call me Lox, this is my older brother Gray."

"Hey." Gray answered curtly.

"And i'm Scarlett Noir!" Scarlett inputted happily.

"So Lox,are you and gray twins or something? You know being brother and sister in the same year?" Gray asked, though the way he asked made it seem like he already knew the answer.

"Ah no! I'm 10 months younger, when Gray was born, it seemed that our parents wanted to...celebrate, then 9 months later. Here i am!" Lox rushed this part out and both Gray and Lox turned deep shades of crimson at the thought of their parent's procreating. Scarlett just giggled at the sight of her boyfriend and best friend's embarasment , to her it was just too darn cute. To make Gray feel a little better, she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"uh huh, well it's nice to talk to you, looks like the headmaster is about to make a speech." Ray pointed out, just as Glynda walked to the side of a microphone to let Ozpin talk.

(we all know the speech by now, how energy used to fiight without purpose generally won't get you far. But hard work will get you there, if you know they should be Huntsman.)

"Huh, well that seemed weird." Gray noted this speech, he could feel there was a message in it.

"Yh i feel he was saying that we really should know what we want to do with our lives, and whether we really want to be Hunters." Lox pondered, always the thinker and academic. Holding her thumb and index finger to her face.

"Hey where's Ray?" Scarlett asked.

The three friends all looked around, trying to find their new 'friend', who seemed to have vanished into thin air.

"Good riddance." Gray muttered under his breath, Scarlett heard him, but chose not to coomment.

Glynda Goodwitch by this point had taken centre stage, along with two other teachers, a tall, skinny, green haired teacher with glasses and what seemed like a never ending coffee mug, and a portly man with a big walrus moustache.

"Students please form up, you will now be split into three groups, I will take you to assign lockers, Profe- I mean Doctor Oobleck will show you the dormrooms which you will be assinged tomorrow, as you will all be sleeping in here tonight. And Finally, Professor Port will show the facilities here in Beacon, also there will be a second year representitive with each group to take you to each teacher, so you won't get lost. Now split up please."

After the 'show and tell' of Beacon all the first years went to the cafeteria for tea, not much happened during the tour, excpet abit of bullying in the first group, where a boy named Cardin shoved another boy, Jaune, into a locker and sent him flying, literally, the lockers are rocket propelled remember.

After tea, all the students were sent to the main hall to sleep, but most were too excited to sleep just yet. Others seemed to be fighting, while others were preparing for the next day.

Gray, Scarlett and Lox had stolen one of the main halls corners and were one of the few students preparing for the next day, Gray was looking at a boot, Scarlett was replacing a chain for her weapon, Sweet Death, a chainsaw bazooka mace, and Lox was fillign up ammo magazines, she had already loaded the LMG ammo of her massive double headed poleaxe, Vulcan Gore, now she was loading her dragonfire shotgun shells into another ammo magazine.

"Dammit!" exclaimed Gray, "The compressor in my right boot has jammed again!"

"Well you do focus alot on the right foot and leg" noted Lox as she slide in another shell, "You should change you fighting style use your left leg more when using your semblance, i know the right leg gives you more control and power, but you shouldn't ignore your left leg. Plus shouldn't you be sharpening your swords?"

"Blitz and Storm are fine, you know how much effort i put into crafting them, i had to research months to find the perfect smithing technique. They stay sharp for ages, plus they are super light remember, not all of us have the strength to carry your weapon, i mean its nearly a foot taller than you, yet you weild to perfectly and easily!"

"Well i was lucky in that my trait isn't as noticable as yours, tiger strength does have its downside though, i mean how many doorknobs have i broken?"

"True, just be careful here." Gray joked, winking at his sister.

"Alright calm down you two, not everyone had a dad as a blacksmith," Scarlett said slowly, as she laid the chain on its gear, looking relived when it stayed there, putting the case back on, she went to replacing the dull teath on the chainsaw bit, "It took me months to get Sweet Death to look like this." Her rabbit ears drooping abit due to tiredness.

" Well you did go for a complicated design for the weapon head remember?" Gray said gently, placing a hand on Scarlett hand, her heart beating fast at the touch.

Time went by quickly for them, getting their weapons ready and gossiping bout nothing really sped up the time. By now Gray was going over his bag now.

"I can't wait to fire this baby up." Gray was holding his bag up, putting it down made a very loud thunk.

"Oh god please don't tell me you tried again!" Both Scarlett and Lox exclaimed, feeling dread creep into them.

"Yh the last time you tried it, you ended up in a massive pile of camel dung! And you spent a week in hospital over two disslocated arms and a badly pulled calf muscle!" Scarlett said, really trying not to let the worry in her voice.

"Don't worry", Gray waved a hand, "i'm certain all the kinks have been worked out. You know what they say, 13th times the charm!" Looking both pleased with his handiwork, but also seemed a tiny bit nervous.

After this they put their weapons and armour away, and rolled out the sleeping bags and promptly fell asleep. Gray and Scarlett were very close together, his arms around her while her back was to his chest. Smiles on both their faces.

Meanwhile, up above in the ceiling of the main hall, Ray was in a hammock, looking at everyone down below, nothing on anything that seemed interesting, from the talk between, Ruby, Yang and Blake, who interested him, but what really kept drawing his attention, were his new 'friends' preparing for the next day, he couldn't see Grays weapons, but apprently they were specially made, could it be his boots? He heard them say something about his fighting style involving his boots. But the weapon he really like the look of was Lox's, even though it looked brutish, there was an elegance that he liked.

 _"Hmm that weapon seems to big for her to weild efficiently, but apprently she can weild to like a stick? Odd. Scarlett's weapon looks fun. Big, loud and explosive, seems like her."_ He let out a small chuckle. _"They really do seem like a nice group. I'll have to ask more about them tomorrow, hmmm i'll try to make Lox my partner, i get the feeling that Gray and Scarlett will be partners, seems nothing will keep them apart. Also what's up with Gray's bag? How can a bag send him to the hospital?_ (Clearly Ray hasn't met Coco Adel yet) _Guess i'll find out tomorrow."_ Ray really did like talking to himself, but the more he thought of the group down below, he couldn't help but feel memories come up, of his old life. And of ...a friend who meant alot, and an former friend who had meant alot to him to, before it all went wrong.

Ray tried really hard to ignore these feeling but it seemed the more he repressed them the stronger they came forward. He pulled his scroll out and sent a message.

"Oz, you were right, they maybe good for me, i'll find out tomorrow."

He put a pair of sunglasses on, and then drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

GRAS

Chapter Four

The Big Day- the big jump

Everyone was all woken up by a siren, this was to make sure even the heaviest sleeper woke up. Fortuantly, most students were already up and chatting excitedly. And the few students sleeping, were wide awake soon. Breakfast in the cafeteria was excuisite for most of the students especially Gray, Lox and Scarlett as they never had food from the other three continents.

Gray was having a fry up breakfast, but not after he was caught trying to sneak into the kitchens at the back, wanting to see how it all worked. Scarleet was having wheatabix with fruit and yoghurt, Lox was just having a basic bowl of cornflakes.

"We've barely been here a full day, and you already have detention Gray! What were you thinking!" Scarlett asked angrilly, scoldering her boyfriend for being an idiot.

"I couldn't help it, i really like cooking and i do want to be a hunter chef. And i thought that this place may help me reach that goal, and it probably still will, but after initiation." Gray replied guiltily, his tail limp.

Lox was in her own world while eating her cereal, not truly paying attention to the scolding infront of her. She was thinking about the previous day, about the people they have met. Especially Reolin, like Gray, she could tell there was something wrong, but couldn't quite put her finger on it, she kept being drawn to his flatcap, and she felt he was handsome, but in a rugged way, his eyes were very yellow, and she smiled as she just realized that his name literally meant yellow, yellow and he has yellow eyes, she giggled abit wondering if his favourite colour was yellow.

Both Scarlett and Gray stopped their eating at the sound of Lox giggling.

"Whats got you all giggly?" Scarlett inquired.

Lox shook her heading, clearing her head.

"Oh nothing, just how funny it was seeing Gray try to be all ninja like, but falling through the door instead." Lox lied.

Gray looked way more embarresed now, lowering his head and started to stroke his cat tail, while Scarlett added further humiliation by laughing loud and attracting the stares from everyone around them.

 **"Would all first years please prepare for initiation please?"** Glynda's voice boomed from the loudspeekers around the main hall.

The hunstman in training then all exited the main hall, to heading to the locker changing rooms, Gray for fighting, was wearing a very loose, basic black t-shirt and loose navy blue jeans, he was donning a leather chest piece, with small pauldrons, it had a steel wire sewn in, for added protection, a few stretches he was happy that the armour was in top condition, he then put on his boots which came up to mid shin, they were bulky and you could see the compressors on the side. Finally, he put his back pack on, reaching inside the locker he retrived his swords, Storm shard and Blitz shard, two twin gladius short swords. A few swings and he slid them into his back holster.

Scarlett was wearing a red and black gothic dress, with an underskirt for extra poofiness, she had fishnet gloves on, but they were made out of steel wire, for protetion, and added damage if she ever needed to punch someone. Her weapon was collapsed along its shaft, and was resting against her hip. She was lacing up her black knee length heeled boots.

Lox was in a frilly white and summer green summer dress. With yellow shoes, and white laces. Her weapon, Vulcan Gore was retracted abit, well the blades were retracted, leaving the weapon only just abit taller than her, the haft was on her back, one of the ends poking over her shoulders.

"Blimey, can't belive that its really here, the day were we make our skills talk and weapons sing." Gray told the other two in a whimsical way, The other two looked at him oddly.

"What?"

"I've been with you for three years and i've never seen you like this at all," Scarlett, "It's kinda freaked me out."

"Yh, I'm your sister, and you never get like this," Lox pondered,"You really must be taking this seriously then!" She finished this by sticking her tongue at her older brother.

"Well at least I am taking it seriously" Gray retorted, jerking a thumb behind him to where Jaune was trying to flirt with Weiss Schnee and a tall gladitorial girl.

"Fuck! That's Pyrrha Nikos! You know the 4 year champion!", Scarlett gushed.

They all then turned there attention to what was happening, all thinkiing what kind of person she was and if she would be their friend, yet they all sort of noticed that she was trying to be friendly to Jaune but he didn't notice, just focusing on the Ice Princess. Then out of nowhere her weapon struck Jaune in his hoody and he was impaled on the wall.

"Well there goes that relationship idea," Gray said, turning back to his locker to retrieve his ammo magazines for the machine pistols in the handles of his swords, "How many ammo should i carry you think? 5? 10?"

"Hmm you going for your usual stratergy?" Scarlett asked, Gray smiled and nodded, "Then carry as many as you can." Slapping his bum affectionately, Gray then proceded to place the magazines on his belt, so he could reload quickly while fighting.

"Well you guys best carry extra too, just in case you know." Gray told the other two, who then immediatley did what he said. Beacuse even though Gray can be idiot, he was often right, and knew that what ever came there way, they would need to be prepared.

At this point Reolin arrived, dressed in the weirdest combat outfit that anyone had ever seen, a very vibrant hawaiian shirt, with the top button undone, and bright blue cargo shorts, again with the oversized holsters, but now he had a sword across his back, but this was in reverse, with the handle of the sword poking on his right hand side by his hip. Again he wore his flatcap, but it seemed to move abit as he approached them, all three pairs of eyes shot to his hat.

"Hey guys, you all prepared?" he asked the group.

"Just about, just waiting for Scarlett to put her make up on now." Gray joked, but then saw that Scarlett was actually putting make up on.

"What? I've got to look pretty for you, and also to show off to that blonde cupcake model over there." Scarlett shrugged dissmisively while applying bright red lipstick.

Ray then turned to Gray and Lox,

"I know this is a lil forthcoming as we barely know each other, but I think it would be pretty cool to be on the same team together"

Gray was suspicious at this, because sure everyone was talking about teams, but none seemed as certain as Ray did, his tail wagging very slowly to show his caution, Scarlett's rabbit ears twitched as she heard him slightly growl.

She came behind him, arms around his wait and whispered in his ear,

"Hey, calm down, whats got you like this?"

Gray whispered back but never stopped looking at Ray as he talked to Lox

"Just him, theres something not right about him. I feel like he is dangerous and could be bad news."

"I know, he seems to sure of himself, plus there is his hat, i swear it moved, and whats with what he is wearing?"Her fashion sesnce coming to the front to defuse the tention," Hawaiian shirt with blue shorts? Eek!"

This made Gray chuckle, and he kissed her passionatley on the lips, it was thing like this that made him smile and made him love her soo much.

 **"ALL FIRST YEAR STUDENTS, PLEASE REPORT TO THE COURTYARD TO BE TRANSPORTED FOR INITIATION"** Glynda's voice again boomed out of the speakers.

"Well here we go" Gray said, sheathing his swords and making his way to the Bullhead.

At the cliff abaove the Emerald Forrest, the first years were postioned on launch pads.

"Now students you are here for initiantion, and you will make your teams...today! You will be wanting to make teammates with someone who matches to you, that being said, the first person you make eye contact will be you partner for the next for years. You will be dropped into the forest, you will make your way to northern edge of the forrest, here you will see the forrest temple, you will retrieve a relic and comeback here. Your relic and your actions will be graded. Now that being said, you will encounter the Grimm, do not be afraid to destroy them, or you will be killed." Ozpin said, though it seemed very much like he was reading from a teleprompter.

Jaune as usual, seemed nervous and was asking questions, while people were being launched. Gray, Scarlett and Lwaxana all looked at each other and nodded, the unspoken word between them knowing they would try as hard as they can to be on the same team. Beside them on Lox's right side, Ray was putting on sunglasses and putting on headphones, he pressed a button on his watch and very loud music was blaring out, he pressed another button and smiled. His glasses changed tinto from black to forrest green. The others looked oddly at him, but simply shrugged preparing for the drop.

 _ **CLICK-CLICK-CLICK...WHOOSH!**_

 _ **CLICK-CLICK-CLICK...WHOOSH!**_

 _ **CLICK-CLICK-CLICK...WHOOSH!**_

 _ **CLICK-CLICK-CLICK...WHOOSH!**_

They were all in the air, but as they flew in the air, Gray noticed something. Him, Scarlett and Lwaxana and Reolin were going in the same direction, to everyone else, but it was such a slim angle that it went unnoticed to most.

But all thoughts went out his head as trees came up very quickly!


	6. Chapter 5

GRAS

Chapter 5

The big day- The not so great landing

The first year students were all using very similar landing stratergies, and most used their weapons to guide them down safely, all except Jaune, who tumbled head over end screaming profanities, screaming at Professor Ozpin, screaming at the trees and screaming at anything that came into view.

Lwaxana held her arms out at right angles, to keep her flight path straight as possible, when she got close to the tree line, she reached around for her weapon, extending the blades out, she held it aloft, she shouted in pain as her weapon caught a branch, spinning her around and launching her to the forest floor. And landed on the forrest floor with such force that she made a small crater.

"OW!" she exclaimed as she rubbed her shoulders, thanking her aura for her shoulders not being disslocated.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lox looked up and saw Gray falling towards a massive group of trees. She simply shook her head.

Scarlett had her weapon on her shoulder, blasting downwards with her rockets, jumping on the explosions to slow her desent, when she was close to a tree, she swung her mace head, and activated the motor in the head, with a mighty roar of the weapon she clawed the tree trunk, smashing the tree to pieces, and blinking through the debris and emergerged from the other side looking terrifying with bits of wood flying in all direction and a stern look on her face, she hit the floor and went into a roll, unfortuantly she had too much speed and rolled into a tree trunk, hurting her, a small ouch escaped from her lips.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Looking up, she saw Gray falling badly, a look of worry on her face, she collapsed her weapon and sprinted in his direction.

Reolin simply kicked from tree to tree, getting lower and lower with each tree, the music he listened to, Red like roses by Jeff Williams, helped him concentrate. He landed on the floor very easily, just jogging to slow himself down, tucking a hand in his shorts pocket and retriving his scroll, he changed music and looked to see where he was.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He didn't even look up as Gray was falling near him, instead he chuckled at his predicament and walked to where he assumed a potentional team mate would be.

 _"AAHHH FUCK! This is bad, i wasn't quite ready for this, alright here goes nothing. No.13 please don't fail me!_

Reaching to a strap on his bag he pressed a button, immediatly his back pack opened up at the bottom and two exhaust points came out. Gray smiled, _"So far so good, now phase two."_

Reaching to his other strap, he puched another button, a small cough came from behind him, a look of shock and fear went over his face, eyes wide with fear.

 _"This wasn't meant to happen! Crap! Trees!"_

Getting ready to immprovise, his back pack hummed loudly, Gray again looked terrified, as an explosion errupted from the jet pack, propelling him at very fast speeds to a clump of trees and vines.

 _"Great! This is going to hurt alot!"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUUUUUUCK!"

Smashing into the first tree dissintergrated it, he then tumbled into the vines and they slowed him down so fast he got whiplash, and passed out. Upon waking up he saw he was completely entagled in the vines. And upside down.

"Great(!) I hope Scarlett or Lox get here soon. well if i'm being honest. Anyone would be helpful." Gray said out loud to himself.


	7. Chapter 6

Gras

Chapter 6

The team is formed

"Help! I'm a lil stuck here!" Gray shouted to no one in particular.

He was upside and stuck in vines, he had tried to wriggle out of it, but it just made his vines tangle even more.

Just then he heard the bushes rustle ahead of him, he couldn't see what was there, but then he heard Scarlett voice.

"Gray! Where are you? You ok, i saw you fall!" Scarlett shouted, but still couldn't be seen.

"Up here!" Gray called out.

Scarlett then revealed herself.

"Ah using your semblace were you?" Gray asked calmly, which only made the situation more funny.

"Well be able to camoflauge does help finding the right person." Scarlett replied, again this normal conversation just made the situation more funny.

"Can you get me down?"

"Not with my weapon, it'll just hurt you. Rockets generally don't help with the whole explosion thing. And throwing Sweet Death up to you could result again in hurting you, chainsaws can be dangerous." Scarlett said knowinly.

"So guessing we wait for someone else then?"

"Yep"

They then just started to talk about where Lwaxana was.

Meanwhile Lox was walking around aimlessly, trying to gain her bearings and find Gray and Scarlett, she headed the way Gray was falling, already knowing that Scarlett would've found her brother, she still can't believe that he went ahead with his jetpack idea again, though she did admire that he tried it again. Her thoughts were disrupted as she heard rustling, activating her semblace, she then hid in a bush, knowing she wouldn't make any noise, (her semblace cancels all noise she makes), but it didn't matter as she heard music blaring, peaking out, she saw it was Reolin walking aimlessly around but still heading towards Gray, as Ray went past her, she noticed something odd, on the back of his neack she could make out a tattoo, it was in a dead language, but she had studied dead languages as part of her final grade, and could see it was a prayre type passgae.

 _"Forgive my sins, for what i have done_

 _I must atone, for what I have done_

 _For what I have done, there is no forgivness_

 _Amara guide my path, upon my redemption_

 _We shall meet again"_

Now Lox was even more cautious and currious of Ray, who was he? What had he done? Where did he come from? And who was Amara?

"I know your there. You can come out now."

Lox almost fell out of her bush, as Ray looked at her.

 _"How could he know i was there? My semblace was in effect!"_ Lox thought to herself.

She walked out of the bush and looked at Ray's eyes. Determination in her face.

"Just who are you?"

"Simply? A ghost, i know you saw my tattoo. But that is a story for another time, but i will tell you this, don't tell anyone else, untill i tell them. But Ozpin knows who i am, and he understands a person trying to undoe his past wrong doings. And being a Hunter will do that, as to how i knew you were there? No noise is a good semblance, but you accidently cut noise to the bush and there's a breeze, so the leaves didn't rustle. But you do have a good mastery over it." Ray admitted, but Lox could see there was sadness in his face, but relief there too, as if saying this lifted a weight from his shoulders.

"Ok, well you best talk to Gray then, he's the one who really doesn't trust you, and now i know why, he will be hard to convince, but i'll be there to help. Anyway, i need your help, Gray fell not far from here i think, and looked like he was in trouble." Lox said cautiously, this new revelation disturbed her thought for Ray, while she knew she was getting attracted to him. she just couldn't get past this new information.

"Yeah? What did he do? Fly into trouble?" Ray joked.

"Actually yes," Lox replied, Ray raising an eyebrow, "Ever since he was a kid, he wanted to fly, then one day when he was in the garden, he saw birds flying, he ran after them, and next thing he knew he was walking in the air, though when he noticed, he fell straight to the ground and broke his leg. See his semblace turn out is to controll air density. He normally uses this to make small platforms to walk on, jump off etc, or he can make "air balls" to kick usually to knock people over and stuff. Though what he has done is make a jet pack, its very dangerous, as each time he has used it, he has ended up in hospital. Seems like this time it halfway worked, he just probably put too much power into it."

Ray took this information in, like Lox it turns out he does have a powerful semblace. This could be interesting.

"Well lets go find them," Ray then walked to where Gray was.

"Well i'm feeling sick now, alot of blood is going to my head." Gray said sickingly, he was almost about to puke, when once again he heard rustling. "Scarlett hide!"

Scarlett activated her semblance and went behind a few branches, enought to block people from possibly getting a view on her, and so she could attack what ever was coming if it was dangerous.

"Gray! You idiot! I told you it wouldn't work!" Lox shouted at her brother as she entered the clearing with Ray, Gray scowled at him. "Also where's Scarlett?"

It was Ray that answered, "Over there behind the branches,"He pointed to Scarlett, "Sorry, but my glasses have thermo vision. But if i didn't have it, i wouldn't have known where you were." Ray admitted.

"Ok. I have had enough of this!" Gray told Ray, "Just who are you? How can you be so calm, dress like that, have no armour, and have thermo vision glasses?" His anger rising, eyes becoming catlike with streaks of amber coming through.

With a smirk, Ray answered,

"Thats a story for another time, mate."

This just angered Gray more, but he bit down on it, and focused on getting out of this situation.

"Now that we have that out of the way for now, could someone help me down?" Gray asked the mottley group.

Ray too quick to be seen, quickdrawed one of his pistols, shot the vines holding Gray in his prison, and returned it back to his right holster, all before anyone noticed what had happened. Gray fell to the floor with a crash and an ouch, as no one saw what Ray did, and he still looked the same as he did when he came into the clearing, everyone assumed that the vines had just broke at last.

"Ouch, well that bruised my ego abit, well what are standing around here for? Don't we have a temple to plunder?" Gray asked them, trying to regain his composure and control of thwe situation.

Lox pipped up with a suggestion,

"I know! Why don't we sync up our scrolls? So we can see each others aura levels and be able to co-ordinate better."

Gray admitted that this was a good idea, and after syncing up they carried on walking north to the temple.

"Gray! Your Aura level! Its depleted alot! You really shouldn't have tried the jetpack again." Scarlett scoulded her boyfriend, showing who wore the trousers in the relationship, but also showing worry at the same time.

"It should've worked!" Gray exclaimed "It was the best one to date, the data was perfect."

Ray couldn't help but antagonise him,

"Wow(!) If an exploding jetpack is perfect," Ray said sarcastically, "I'd hate to see what a failure is."

Gray by now was seriously having problems controlling his anger, his normal jokey, happy self was dissapearing very quickly, and only keeping his hands balled in fists in his pockets kept him from drawing his swords to attack Ray.

Instead, Gray went with another tactic.

"How can you hear us? Your music is blaring stupidly loud, and yet you talk to us normally, and hear us just fine?"

"I'm used to louder noises." Ray answered somberly, sadly, this shocked Gray a little bit.

 _"Well that was odd, from cocky and arrogent, to sad and somber, must've hit a nerve by accident, eek. Normally i would appologise, but he is still being a dick."_ Gray thought to himself, feeling he had made a bad judgement on Ray.

Gray let Lox and Ray walk abit further ahead, so he could talk to Scarlett without being heard,

"I feel bad now, well nearly bad for him, but i still really don't trust him, but i feel slight empathy for him, maybe he isn't so bad, but i do want to know his 'story' before i make a full judgement."

"Wow Gray, you sure seem different now, your not normally doubtful, i like it though, you can be a little arrogant though. Well i am curious about him too, let me be with you when he tells his 'story'?" Scarlett said to Gray quietly.

Unbeknownst to Gray, Ray heard the conversation and smiled to himself.

 _"I'm beginning to understand why Ozpin suggested these three to be my team mates, Gray is confident and brave, and seems to have alot of empathy to people who he accidently hurts and understands what he should do. Scarlett is his rock, his emotionally tether to stop him from getting angry, but shows care to everyone, bit like a mother. And Lwaxana is the heart and soul it seems, happy, friendly and willing to be friends with everyone, she is also the brains it seems, I mean not many people can read the language of my tattoo. I think i might be happy with them. Might be."_

The group made their way north again, only stopping to make sure there were no Grimm around, Ray seemed especially aware where they were and which way to avoid them, it took a while, but eventually they found the temple, it seemed there was a fight here recently, giant feathers were everywhere and a lot of them were stuck in the ground, and there was an ice structure near them, possibly to defend from the feather attack.

"Lox, Scarlett, go to the temple and get a relic, me and Ray will try to find outwhat happedned." Gray instructed.

Lox and Scarlett went to the temple, while Ray and Gray went right.

They noticed alot of footprints near the temple and Grimm foot prints too.

"Seems we have a Nevermore and a Deathstalker near by," Ray noted, "seems that eight students were here when they attacked. The Deathstalker got frozen and then they left, having got there relics."

They jerked their heads up as they heard a blood curling scream, it was Gray who spoke now

"Thats a Nevermore, its close by."

Gunshots were heard to, as well as crumbling buildings.

"That sounds expensive," Ray joked, "We best get moving soon."

Gray nodded, as Lox and Scarlett came up to them, "What did you find?"

"Chess pieces," Scarlett said,"We both picked them same one, feeling they neede to be pairs."

They both held out ther hands to which they held Black Knight Pieces.

"Nice pick." Both Gray and Ray say.

They turn their backs on the temple and were about to go back to the laucking cliff.

Gray then noticed something, tail standing straight.

"Gray? You alright?" Scarlett asked, already fearing the answer.

"No, I feel like we being hunted... We need to move now!" Gray ordered, starting to run back the way they came. But two steps into the run, howls greeted them. Alot of them.

"Beowolves," Ray said, "A large pack of them."

Beowolves then burst out of the forrest, surrounding them, led by a very large Alpha. There were at least 50 of them. And more Grimm seemed to be appearing with each second.

Gray, Lox, Scarlett and Ray all went back to back, weapons drawn. Gray had his swords in a lose en garde, he switched them to shooting mode, the blades parted, giving them a forked appearence, Lox held Vulcan Gore infront of her, the butt of the weapon facing the enemy, Scarlett had her weapon on her shoulder, readying a rocket. Ray looked impassive as usual, but had twin pistols out loosely hanging them by his legs, they looked very customised, and were far larger than most pistols.

"Well," Gray said, "Here we go."

Then the Beowolves attacked.


	8. Chapter 7

Team GRAS

Chapter 7

Team Bonding

Gray, Ray, Lwaxana and Scarlett narrowed their eyes to the oncoming horde of grimm. The Alpha howling orders to the lesser Beowolves. A few Ursi were charging into the clearing to, bowling some of the Beowolves out of the way.

"Lox! Cover fire! Sweeping shots!" Gray ordered, "Scar, heavy shots! Aim for the Ursa! Ray," turning to him, Gray stared at him unsure how to use him, "Protect the rear, when they get too close, Lox will use her shotgun shells, and thats when we strike. I don't know what you can do, so i will find out here."

"Ok, well i can help with the cover fire to, you know." Ray shrugged, raising his pistols

"How?"

"Like this!"

Suddenly, Ray's demanor changed, he rapid fired his pistols into the coming horde, each shot taking a Grimm out, between the eyes. Loud bangs came from the pistols. Whyen one pistol ran out, he swapped the magazine, the mechanical presicion, too effienctly and quickly for Gray's liking, but right now he didn't care. A howl tore his sight to a dead ursa, it being blown apart by Scarletts rockets, turning to Lox, he could see a small smirk on her face as Beowolves were cut down by the dozen.

"Gray! They are getting too close!" Scarlett shouted over the din of all the weapons, "Do something!"

Gray nodded and turned to Ray, who put his pistols away, he drew his swords, they were slightly longer than Gray's but were just swords, one blade was gold coloured and the other was platnium.

"Here we go!" Gray said surprisingly excited about the oncoming battle.

He ran to the nearest group of Beowolves, they took note of this charge and charged back to him. The first swiped his claw to Gray's left and another stabbed a claw forward, Gray jumped up to avoid, flipping into a flip he unleashed a hail of rounds into the group below him. He smiled as four fell disapearing into smoke, and thanked his unusual stratergy for how he loaded his magazines. Coming down from the flip, he pulled his swords in front of him and sliced down cutting one Beowolf in half, and cutting the head of another. He stood up to gather himself before the next fight.

Ray had like Gray charged a group of Beowolves, but seemd to dance around them, dodging with grace and ease, making the Grimm seem clumsier than usual. Slicinng as he danced, each Grimm fell limbs being torn off, a Beowlf came from behind, he spu into a roundhouse kick and focusing his Aura to his left leg, he trainer connected with the Grimm's right side, when it connected, the top half of the Beowolf torn off, and flew into the Alpha Beowolf. The large beast slashed the body away and saw who did it, Ray mocked bowed at it, the beast, being an older Beowolf recognised a taunt and roared at Ray, who just stood there ready to face the beast.

Scarlett groaned as she realised that she had ran out of normal missiles, she cursed herself for not packing more, especially when Gray said it was for the best. But she didn't have time to think this, revving the saw on her mace she swung mightly at the three Beowolves,the first was smashed to pieces, the mace lost a little bit of momentum, but still had enough force to cave the bone armour on the second Beowolf's head. The third had begun to dodge out of the way of the of the swing, but the teeth of the saw, caught its left front limb, tearing it off, black ooze dripped from the wound and mace head, quickly swapping the mace to her left hand, she swung back with her right fist to the Beowolf's face, the metal fishnet glove acting like brass knuckles tearing more flesh from the weakend beast, the Grimm howled weakly, but Scarlett stamped on its head, squashing more black ooze over her boots.

 _"Great(!) Now i have to buy new shoes, these are ruined! Well i can always guilt Ray into buying me some, it is his fault we are fighting."_ Scarlett thought to herself.

Lox meanwhile was having a little bit of a problem, her dragon dust shotgun shells, had proven to be very effective at such a short range, blasting the Beowolves apart, and setting the ones that still survived on fire, the smell of burning Grimm filled her nose and made her gag. Swinging her weapon around she brought the mighty axe head on beasts around her, slicing them all in half with on swing, twisting at the waist, she brought the spike blade to her back to stab a Beowolf coming to sneak attack, the blade went through the beasts skull, a weak howl was heard as the evil red light left. Lox then noticed that everyone was getting surrounded quickly, while they could easily kill the beasts, larger beasts were coming to the clearing. Lox decided to do a stupid move, grabbing the weapon at its base and a third the way up the shaft, she used all the strength she could muster and spun, faster and faster, a whirlwind of steel met the beasts, she knew she had to keep her balance perfect or she'll fall and likely be torn limb from limb by the Beowolves.

"Gray! I need help!", she shouted.

Gray looked up from the slaughter around him. He just finished killing an Ursa, it came up behind him and threw him at a tree, crashing into it, he got angry, amber streaks went across his eyes, tail tall, he roared and charged the bear Grimm, as the beast swung at him with a paw, he slid underneath, raising Storm shard he slashed at the paw, it fell with a gush of ooze, the beast went beserk and slashed witht the other paw, using his semblance, he made an air ball and kicked it at the claw, sending it wide and throwing the Ursa of balance, jumping up on the back, he gripped tightly. Putting Blitz Shard into a reverse grip. He stabbed down, blades piercing the hide of the Ursa. It howled, possibly in pain, but more likely anger. Squeezing the triggers, he unloaded the entire magazine into the Grimm's neck. Explosions could be heard, and the neck bulged and burst, leaving Gray to tumble off. The Ursa slowly disappeared. Hearing his sister shout him draw up abit of worry. He ran to her, jumped high in the air, he flipped in the air, creating a large air ball, he kicked it downwards with his heel and the surrounding horde, the shockwave blasted the Beowolves back and slowed Lox down enough for her to stop spinning.

"Lox, is Scarlett ok?" Gray asked, while slashing the heads off the downed Grimm.

As if in answer, they all saw the bunny faunas smash her way to them, swinging violently, Grimm flew everywhere, running to re group the three stood back to back, all searching for Ray, who they saw fighting the Alpha Beowolf.

As Ray fought the Alpha, he switched to his pistols, the others saw a smile on his face. Spinning to his right he shot the left paw, roarring in frustration, the Alpha swung with its other claw in retalliation grazing Ray's hat, to fell to the side abit, but he jumped up and readjusted it, landing behind the Alpha. he kicked the leg in its knee. Stumbling the Alpha swung its head around, roaring in Rays face, a direct challenge. Ray looked impassive, like he was thinking of a distant memory, he raised both pitols. Clicking down on the hammers, he shot twice, both in the head, like and exocution move. Gray, Scarlett and Lox came up to him, to see if he was ok.

"Not bad Ray," Gray admitted, "Your fighting style is very unorthodox, but is very effective. Where did you learn to fight?"

"On the road." Ray said cryptically.

"Well best get ready, the beasts are coming in." Lox pointed out, reloading her shotgun shells. "I'm on my last mag for my shotgun and I'm out of bullets for my machine gun."

The Grimm had started surrounding the group again, low growls were coming from the Beowolves, not wanting to attack as their pack leader was killed, but the Ursa were still there, providing the necessary muscle and leadership now.

"I have an idea, the more we fight, the less chance we will escape." Gray said. "Lox, switch the shotgun to full auto, on my command, run and fire at the same time, we will follow closely, firing at the same time."

Lox nodded, flicked the switch and looked ahead, to where the cliffs were.

"GO!"

The group sprinted, Grimm falling to the blasts, they ran and ran, trying to lose the Grimm. They managed to make halfway to the cliffs, before Lox remembered something bad.

"Run quicker! All of our fighting earlier will have attracted more Grimm! We need to get out of the forrest now before..." But she was interupted by a boulder being thrown infront of them. An Ursa major was the culprit knowing they had to be blocked, it used its advanced cunning to stop them.

"Bollocks!" Ray swore, Gray was surprised. This was the first time that Ray showed anger and annoyance.

"Guys?" Scarlett said nervously, "We have a problem." Pointing back to where they came from, the Grimm the left behind had caught up, howling in victory, thinking of the flesh they will be eating soon.

Gray, Ray, Lwaxana and Scarlett all had slight fear on their faces. Backs to the boulder, weapons at the ready, they accepted that they maybe fullfilling the Hunter's Promise before being a Hunter.


	9. Chapter 8

Team Grass

Chapter 8

A Costly Mistake?

" Anyone got a plan?" Lwaxana asked nervously, weapon gripped tightly.

Gray was trying to come up with a plan very quickly.

 _"Dammit! We were doing so well! We nearly made it out, now we are trapped facing certain death. How are going to get out. We are almost out of ammo, all we have are our blades. Can we rush? No, we will get flanked very quickly. How much Aura do I have? Not a huge amount, Lox's and Scarlett's Semblance won't work here, not enought space, Ray hasn't shown his, and too late to find out now. GAH! If only one of us had a shield semblance!_

 _Wait._

 _we do._

 _Me._

 _Well we have no choice, hopefully the others will do enought to survive."_ Gray thought to himself.

"Guys, get infront of me, but give me space, I have a plan." He said to the others.

Dropping down to a knee, he stabbed his blades into the ground and concentrated really hard. Drawing his Aura so he can use it how he needed it.

"Gray?! What are you doing?" Scarlett asked her boyfriend almost tearfully.

"Protecting you." Is what Gray answered simply.

The air aroundd them started to simmer and thicken, as if getting foggy. But Ray noticed only the Beowolves were getting shrouded, but it wasnt, Gray was making a massive air bubble shield around the hunters.

"Gray! What the fuck! You'll kill yourself!" Scarlett screamed terrified at what he was doing. "Stop!"

"Not..Yet." Gray starined to get the words out. "They..need..to..attack!" Sweat beading off his head, his vision starting to blur.

The Ursa Major then bellowed an order in the Grimm tounge, telling them to charge. The Beowolves charged first, bouncing off the white shield, Gray grunted in pain as his Aura took the hit.

 _"Closer! The Ursa need to be close! Cant...hold...much longer!"_

The three ursa then charged, lead by the major. Each Ursi raised their claws, to deal the final death dealing blow.

 _"Now!"_

With a roar, Gray pulled both swords out of the ground. Putting what Aura he had left into his swords, he activated his semblance and slashed at the bubble shield, blasting it away, and knocking all the Grimm away and over. Ray, Lox and Scarlett all turned to see Gray sway. Close his eyes. Drop his swords. And fall.

Gray whispered to the others, but to them it sounded like a shout.

"Now. It's your turn... To... Survive." Each word barely audible as he crashed to the floor.


	10. Chapter 9

Team GRAS- Chapter 9

The Reveal?

"Now. It's your turn... To... Survive." Each word barely audible as Gray crashed to the floor.

Ray was in shock, he saw Gray collapse in a heap, in his mind he couldn't understand why someone who never knew him had done so much. Scarlett and Lwaxanna screamed, rushing to Gray's fallen body, weapons held out, protecting their boyfriend and brother respectively. Seeing this, Ray suddenly remembered a memory from before Beacon, a memory he never wanted back. His vision shifted as he saw the recollection and time slowed to a crawl.

 _He jumped down from the roof of the warehouse he entered. There was a small fire burning and a figure laying down next it, shivering and moaning._

" _I'm back, we weren't followed, and thankfully the rain has made it impossible to track us down." Ray said to the figure._

 _The figure moaned in pain, Ray walked to the figure and crouched down, putting his hand to the person's forehead, he could feel them burning up, and the pulse wasn't much better._

" _Take it easy, you'll just make yourself worse, you took a nasty shot when we escaped," Ray said caringly, "I still can't believe that he did that to us! We were best friends! WHY?! We were the best of our tribe!"_

 _The figure moaned, but weakly responded,_

" _That's why, you two were always rivals, and he was jealous of you, you were the best of all of us, and you the next in line to be chief too." The speech was interrupted by a coughing fit and moans of pain, "But I can't believe that even he would go that far. Listen I don't have much time left, this wound is draining me, I'm fighting as much as I can, but I can feel that I'm dying. I have two things to tell you._

 _One, I have always loved you, my love, and I think he was jealous of us and couldn't stand it, I think he was in love with me. And he went mad and betrayed us and took leadership. Killing our master and leader. *coughing and moaning*_

 _Two, you must live on and survive, don't forget me but also move on. I know you, so I know you'll have problems with people again, but you'll find someone. Someone to trust and be friends with, don't push them away, tell them you are. But most importantly, survive and live, the tribe lives with you now, you are the leader and master now. Now I take the greatest journey now. Goodbye, my love, and know I'm always with you." Pushing a golden ring into Ray's hand, the figure closed their eyes a look of content on their face and they released their last breath._

 _Ray stared at the figure, crying now, tears falling freely clutching at the ring and the handed he vowed._

" _Amara my love, my betrothed, I'll miss you, I'll never forget you._

 _Forgive my sins, for what I have done_

 _I must atone, for what I have done_

 _For what I have done, there is no forgiveness_

 _Amara guide my path, upon my redemption_

 _We shall meet again."_

 _Roaring into the sky Ray screamed his rage and pain out. Gathering his equipment and some personal mementos he walked to the fire, picking a stick that was alight he left the warehouse, he whispered a prayer for what he was about to do, he set the warehouse on fire, burning the building and the resting place for Amara to ashes, so no one will discover where they were heading._

 _Turning from the building, hiding his weapons under his coat, he made his way towards the kingdom and city of Vale. Hoping to undo a lifetime of mistakes, and make a new life for himself._

Coming back to his senses he saw both Lox and Scarlett battling the Beowulf's again, cutting them in half or smashing them apart neither moving away from the fallen Gray protecting him. Ray saw that the Ursa which were knocked down and disoriented were standing up, making his mind up he sighed and pushed two buttons on his watch, the first called a rocket propelled locker to his location, deciding he will need heavier firepower and also to show who he was to his new friends and team, the second activated a radio.

"Professor Ozpin, I need a gunship and medical ship on my position in five minutes, we have a student possibly in a coma, very severe Aura depletion and are surrounded by Grimm, we will hold as long as we can, but we are low on ammo and everyone's Aura is low and nearly depleted."

A reply came almost immediately,

"Understood, they are being dispatched now, hold your position. I'm assuming it's him in a possible coma?"

"Yes."

"Understood, does this mean that you are accepting yourself and them?"

"Yes."

An explosion distracted him, as he was covered in debris and dirt, his locker landed and opened up, the door obscured him as he reached inside. When he closed the door, he had a very custom assault rifle, the barrel was extended and it had two sights, a scope and a red dot sight and an under barrel rotary grenade launcher, it had scratches all along the stock but they were too precise to be from damage, in his other hand he had a short sword, the hilt was longer than usual and was black the pommel was a white grinning skull, like the gun the hilt had white scratches on it. The guard was a snarling jade dragon, ruby eyes, and gold fangs resting on the blade, with the claws going to the side the blade extended to 75 centimetres and was a dark ruby read, almost blood red in colour.

All the Beowulf's were dead now, and the Ursi were gearing for attack, catching their breathes they turned to Ray, about to shout at him to help, but when they turned looked at him, their eyes were wide in shock, Ray had taken his hat off, and revealed two grey cat ears.

"Ray?" Lox asked, stunned, "You're a faunas? Like us?"

Ray looked at his partner, looked in her eyes and solemnly nodded.

"Yes, but that is not all." Ray spoke calmly but with weight too, pushing a button on his swords hilt, the dragons eyes burned with light and the blade extended to 110 centimetres. And his eyes became cat slits and his face became angry.

"I'm the assassin known as 'The White Stalker' and formally wanted from the Red List."

 **A/N**

 **Disclaimer I do not own RWBY or its characters.**

 **Sorry for those who are reading my story, I've just recently spilt up with my partner of nearly six years and it's not a happy and clean breakup, so sorry that it has taken far longer for this chapter to come out, I simply haven't been in the story telling mood. But I'm alive and should be back to a chapter every two weeks, work allowing of course.**

 **In this chapter I have used an idea from another, I can't remember his pen name but he is the author of another RWBY story, Emerald rose. The red list is a list of Remnants worst people, and I will go more into why Ray was one the list, and why he isn't on it anymore.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N Slight retcon on Ray, his hair is black not grey, that is my bad, forgot my mate told me this.**

Chapter 10

Destruction.

"I'm the assassin known as 'The White Stalker' and formally wanted from the Red List." Ray revealed.

Lwaxanna and Scarlett stood in awe and fear, not wanting to hear what was just revealed to them, especially when Gray was unconscious, they stood defiant, weapons held out and ready, making sure that Gray would survive, even if they died. Their eyes were drawn to the Ursa that were standing up, roaring out a challenge, seemingly angry for being thrown back they way they were.

"I'm not here to hurt you," Ray told the two faunas. His back to them, "I'm here for redemption and to become a hunter." Holding his assault rifle out in one hand, he flicked a switch on the side of the gun.

"Protect him if any come past."

The Ursa Major roared at his underlings, the four slightly smaller Ursa ran at Ray, expecting him to run in fear, but all they saw through their unblinking red eyes was anger, not fear, and if they could feel fear, then the look that Ray wore on his face, could kill monsters.

Keeping calm, Ray fired his gun, the barrel exploded in fire, the rounds hit the first Ursa with unerring accuracy, just like before when firing his pistols, all the shots hit the head of the Ursa, small explosions went along the face, and hitting the Ursa in the eyes, blinding and roaring the Ursa didn't last much longer, stumbling then falling it fell with a crash and skidded along the dirt till it started to evaporate.

Slinging the gun onto his back, Ray raised his sword, taking into a two handed grip to increase his attack power, for that is what was needed when fighting Grimm, and especially Ursa, though keeping a calm head and thinking out a plan were essential too, realising that three on one would be hard, keeping the attention on him and not the fallen mattered most. Ray decided that dodging their attacks and trying to get them to attack themselves were probably the best option. The lead Ursa swiped low with a massive paw, jumping up over the paw Ray slashed down hoping to chop the paw off, his blade dug into the paw, but he failed to notice the second Ursa slam both paws in an overhead attack on him, smashing him to the ground. Groaning Ray rolled over and avoided more paws slamming around him, rolling backwards he got to his feet and jumped on the back of the third Ursa, running out of time, he spun his word into a reverse grip, pointing the blade at the beasts neck, stabbing downwards hard the tip of the dark red blade pierced the back and front of the neck, black ooze splattered on the ground. The Ursa fell forwards, dissolving, an Ursa lunged forwards, and trying to avenge his fallen comrade Ray jumped from the back of the dead one and front flipped, bringing his sword down in a vicious slash, cutting off a few spikes on the Ursa, landing in a kneeling position. Rising quickly, he stabbed the Ursa in the head, the Grimm's eyes turning dull, as it dissolved. Taking a breath and turning to the last smaller Ursa, he saw a paw enter his vision and not having time to dodge or defend he took the attack to the chest and was sent flying, getting up and looking even angrier he was about to attack the Ursa, but before he took a step a red and orange blur charged forward. Lox spun her giant axe upwards, slicing the left paw off, and Scarlett smashed down with her mace on the right paw, smashing the bone armour open, the beast roared in apparent pain. The roar was short lived as it got beheaded by Vulcan Gore.

Turning around to Ray, both Lox and Scarlett had death and hatred in their eyes, not wanting to trust this _assassin_ but also conflicted as well, here was a friend who has opened up to them, they wanted to ignore he was an assassin, but how can you trust someone who killed for a living?

"You have a lot of explaining to do to us and to Gray when we get back!" Lox thundered to Gray, "But right now we have an Ursa Major to deal with."

"He will be easy to take care of," Ray countered, bringing his gun back around, "Just stay back and watch."

The Ursa Major watched what happened, and his small amount of intelligence knew he should be cautious, but the inner rage overcame the little thought process he had, roaring a challenge to the black haired human, he charged him. Ray turned to see the Ursa run at him, a clear challenge on the Ursa's part. Sighing, Ray prepared his legs, arms hung loosely; he decided to show his strength here and now. Just before the Ursa made contact and surely knocked Ray out or possibly killed, Ray jumped up, clearing the charging Ursa with ease, the Ursa skidded to a halt and standing on its hind legs, he saw the human land before it. Ray stood defiantly before this killing machine, swinging his sword in a under arc, he sliced the Ursa major from groin to neck, revealing black insides, not giving the Grimm anytime to attack, Ray jammed the assault rifle deep into the Grimm, and pulling the secondary trigger large explosion ruptured through the Ursa, resulting in the beast exploding outwards with ooze and spikes scattering everywhere.

"Well that was fun." Ray grinned.

Turning around he walked towards Lox, Scarlett and the still down Gray. The two girls stood protectively in front of Gray, lightly pushing past, he knelt past Gray. Picking him up, he slung and arm around his shoulder.

"You crazy bastard, giving yourself up like that? And you barely know me." Ray told the unconscious faunas.

"He's always been like that," Lox said, "Always standing up and protecting the victims and the helpless, often getting hurt in the process, we worry about him but are proud too, after a few incidents, there were few bullies at school, as they knew Gray would come. And we often weren't too far behind."

"Always fighting for justice and protecting people he never knew or met before? Sounds like the ideals of a huntsman to me." Ray noted.

"Yes but he is too protective sometimes, what happened was an example. Plus he has lost quite a few matches because of it, always wanting to win fairly, whereas his opponents often fought dirty." Scarlett added her observations too.

Ray was about to ask something but they were interrupted by the engines of two air ships, an small attack ships, with chin mounted machine guns, and a bullhead transport with medical staff already on board.

Ray's radio buzzed. Pressing a button he answered the radio.

"Someone called for a ride?" the pilot asked.

"Yeah and we have one wounded too." Ray replied back.

Another buzz on the radio.

"Where's the Grimm?" the fighter pilot asked, "We heard there was a lot of Grimm, where'd they go?"

"Dead"

"Boo!" Was all the fighter pilot said.

The bullhead landed and the rear hatch opened revealing a doctor in white uniform. Pointing to both Ray and Gray

"Get him aboard now! He'll need medical attention!"

When everyone was aboard the ship set off quickly heading to Beacon. The ship passed over the cliff where all the students had gathered. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang saw the ship go into the forest just a few minutes ago and wondered why it headed to Beacon so quickly.

Walking over to Miss Goodwitch the young reaper asked what happened.

"Some students got surrounded by Grimm, leading to one being in a possible coma." Glynda replied quickly, looking at her tablet.

"But I thought that the teachers weren't going to interfere?" Yang asked a slight worried look on her face.

"We say that so you perform better, but we won't let you die." Glynda said.

"So how did they get surrounded so badly? Shouldn't they have run?" The reaper asked, obviously worried, now hearing that they could've been seriously hurt and that a student was in a very big problem.

Glynda frowned, not liking all these questions.

"The students in question were just behind your group, and your fighting brought a lot of Grimm to the temple, they handled the first wave very well, but the more they fought the more Grimm came, deciding that they couldn't win, they did run. But they got caught and surrounded, leading to a student falling into unconsciousness."

The four young huntresses looked at each other with looks of worry and horror, realising that they had inadvertently caused this.

"But are they ok?" Ruby blurted out.

"Yes, but the conclusion to initiation will be waiting till this afternoon now." Was all Glynda said, showing that the conversation was over, "Please embark on the bullhead, and we are going back."

Back at Beacon Gray woke up, aching all over, and headache to kill a Goliath. His vision was blurry and he couldn't sit up properly, his memory was still a bit fuzzy, but he remembered a lot of Grimm and some Ursa.

"Doc! He's awake!" Someone shouted, but he couldn't tell who

" _Ugh let me sleep please? Wait...Doc?! Am I in hospital?"_ Gray thought to himself

Trying to get up, he heard a familiar voice, but couldn't quite recall who it was as they pushed him back down.

"Easy there, you need to rest, you took a very large beating earlier, and I'm surprised you actually alive." The voice had a certain authority to it, opening his eyes and blinking he saw a face with grey hair and small black glasses.

"Ozpin! Sir!" Gray said shocked. Trying harder to sit up, but a firm hand on his other side kept him down, looking to his left he saw, Lox, Scarlett and Ray next to him, thanking Monty they were safe, but wondering why Lox and Scarlett were so nervous around Ray.

"Gray Aryl, a good name, you were very fortunate to have friends like these. And they are fortunate to have a friend like you. Ray has something to say to you all, but it can wait till after the team initiation. Good day." And with that Ozpin left them there and went to the main hall.

Two loud smacks were heard next, and two handprints on Gray's face, from Lox and Scarlett.

"You idiot! What were you thinking! You could've died!" Scarlett was screaming at her injured boyfriend.

"Hey, could you stop shouting please? My head hurts a lot, and can you tell me what happened?" Gray asked.

It was Lox who answered, not shouting she told him how he saved them all, and that they took out the remaining Ursa, but leaving out how it was Ray who took them out and Ray's reveal.

"Wow, well I don't want to do that again. Especially if I almost died. I feel better, so let's go to the main hall." Gray said thoughtfully, not realising what his actions would do.

The doctor came over and discharged Gray, but advising not to fight for a few days, slightly unsteady on his legs; it was Gray who set the pace to the main hall. Surprisingly, Ray followed close by, but was being watched closely by Lox and Scarlett.

"I still don't trust him yet." Scarlett whispered.

"Me neither, but I will reserve my judgment when we here the full story." Lox whispered back.

"What you whispering about?" Gray called back.

"Nothing!" The girls said in unison.

The four entered the main hall, with the field test over. It was time to see who the teams will be. The journey now starts here.

 **A/N**

 **Hi, sorry its taken too long for an update. Been busy with work, and also the split with my ex has taken a lot of energy out of me. But its nice to know that my story has been read over a 100 times now. You are the best. Again I do not own rwby. And please review as well. I'm still new to writing stories so any help will be appreciated**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The creation of the teams.

Gray, Ray, Lwaxanna and Scarlett entered the main hall, three of the group again were filled with awe and wonder, but this time they saw that all the students were in groups of four, Gray thought that they either already had the teams made up, or that these were the ones who fought together when they were in the Emerald Forrest. Making their way down to a spare space in the hall, they started to talk about who could on the team, though they all wished to be on the same team together, just then a red blur appeared along with three other girls.

"Are you the guys that followed us?" she asked, "Oh! I'm Ruby by the way; this is my sister Yang, my partner Weiss and Yang's partner Blake."

"Yeah, that was us, why?" Gray said, "I'm Gray, my sister Lwaxanna, often goes by Lox, my girlfriend Scarlett, and the secretive Ray."

"Hey I'm not that secretive!" Ray said indignantly. Lox and Scarlett shared a look, which nobody seemed to have seen.

"We are so sorry!" Ruby practically shouted gain looks from the other people.

"Rubes calm down." Yang said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "She is a bit upset, about what happened in the forest."

"We got attack by Grimm, it wasn't your guys fault," Lox countered, "Could've happened to anyone."

"But our fight with the Deathstalker and the Nevermore caused you to be attacked! It was our fault! And one of you got really injured!" Ruby sobbed.

"That was this idiot." Scarlett said, pointing at Gray.

"Yeah, I did something idiotic with my Semblance, that while protected everyone, caused me to fall unconscious, safe to say I won't be trying I again anytime soon." Gray said bashfully, stroking his cat tail.

Weiss was looking very uneasy, being surrounded by two faunas, but the talk of a Semblance intrigued her and she found a way to possibly help her in a fight.

"What did you do? Most people have a good grasp on their Semblance, but you said you went further than that."

Gray thought about what happened in the forest, before answering,

"Not sure, as it happened so fast. But I can control air density in a very short radius, normally, I use it to make 'steps' and 'balls' to move around or knock people over respectively. But in a moment of panic and desperation, which happens when surrounded by Beowulf's and Ursa, I made an 'air bubble shield' I have never made one before, so I wasn't prepared on the strain. And I found out that when the 'shield' takes a hit, my Aura drops a bit, and taking hits from the Grimm hurt a lot and Ursa more so. And before my Aura went I knocked them all back so we could attack them. But I fell."

The four girls were standing around in shock. They were not expecting that at all, especially hearing that he pretty much sacrificed himself so the others could live. After a few seconds the four of them looked at each other, Yang nodded to Ruby. She walked to Gray and looked up to his face, silver eyes full of sadness.

"If you hate us, I completely understand, but please don't, we can be friends!" she said, slight fear her voice.

Now it was time for Gray and his friends to look shocked. Sure their actions may have accidentally brought the Grimm to them, but that wasn't a reason to deny them a friendship.

"What do you mean?" Ray asked, "It wasn't your fault at all, no one can understand Grimm, and from what we heard, you were lucky with the Deathstalker and Nevermore, so we'll call it even and be friends?" Offering his hand to the young reaper who took it in both hands and shook it gladly with a huge smile on her face.

"Come on, it's time to hear the teams now, Ozpin is here." Blake coolly said. Already walking off.

"Is she always like that?" Lox asked the other girls.  
"Well we have only known her since the forest but I get the gist she will always be aloof, even if she is my partner." Yang replied, shaking her head, as Blake stalked to an empty place.

Gray and the other looked at each other and simply shrugged their shoulders, walking off to another empty spot. The room went quiet as Ozpin stood at the centre stage with Goodwitch, explaining that the teams are finite and that he will be announcing them in no particulate order and that after the teams are made up, they will be given dorms.

"Scarlett Noir, Reolin Aurelian, Lwaxanna Aryl and Gray Aryl, you choose the Black Knight pieces. From this day forth you will be known as team GRAS, (grass), led by Gray Aryl!" Ozpin announced, drawing a few gasps from the crowd.

" _Seems most people have heard about my incident from the forest. And are wondering why I'm the leader. Heck even I'm trying to figure it out!"_ Gray thought to himself. But he didn't get much time to think for himself, when two bangs went off and confetti fell down from the ceiling.

"Finally! A chance to use the confetti cannons I ordered!" Lox shouted exuberantly. The hall burst into laughter but only Nora seemed disappointed as she loved explosions and confetti and wanted to have come up with the idea herself. 

"Miss Aryl, detention this weekend if you please." Miss Goodwitch stated, gaining more laughs from the students and a pout from Lox.

Teams CRDL, JNPR and RWBY were formed after GRAS and every team got assigned their dorms, though GRAS already had their dorms picked, as that was where Ray had been living for the past three months. The other teams in the first year were FSBT, VRDN and YLLW, (frostbite, viridian and yellow).

Teams RWBY, JNPR and GRAS were all walking together having found out that their dorms were right next to each other, they were chatting about the lessons tomorrow, Weiss had already decided that their team will be going to bed early all rested for the first lesson, getting groans from RBY, and giggles from the rest. The three teams were having a good time, that no noticed Ozpin come behind them.  
"Well it's nice to see you students getting along fabulously, but I'm afraid I have to borrow team GRAS, oh and Miss Nikos and Miss Rose too."

Everyone looked awkward and nervous, apart from Ray, Lox and Scarlett as the students in question followed behind the headmaster, Ruby, Pyrrha and Gray all were looking at each other, all trying to figure out what the headmaster wanted, but nothing came to mind, they knew it had nothing to do with the confetti cannons as that was all Lox's fault. Entering the lift to Ozpin's office they still had no idea what was going on.

When they reached the office, Ozpin sat behind his desk and gestured for the others to sit. Everyone but Ray sat down as he stood behind Ozpin. Sipping from his mug, Ozpin looked over his glasses.

"I'm sure you all have question but they are probably best for when me and Ray have stopped talking. But I'll ask this do any of you know why I have asked you here?" Ozpin asked the confused teens.

It was Scarlett who answered with some venom in her voice.

"Because he is an assassin, the White Stalker! You knew and still you accepted him here! WHY?! My boyfriend almost died protecting him!" Anger seething from her Aura, her hair and gone blood red showing her anger.

Ruby, Pyrrha and Gray were left stunned, Lox held her rage in check, barely, but everyone could feel the rage simmering just below the surface. Ozpin looked a bit surprised, glancing at Ray who just shrugged.

"Yes that is true, but it isn't the full story. But it isn't my story."

Ray stepped forward, looking at each of the teens, an old rage behind his eyes, along with the sadness of lying and of loss. 

"It's mine."


	13. Chapter 12

Team GRAS

Chapter 12

It's my story

 **A/N:- Hey, sorry for those who read my story, for the very long wait. Story author notes at the beginning of the chapter and author/personal notes at the bottom.**

"It's my story to tell." Ray told the students in front of him, his shoulders slumping in sadness of the memories of his previous life, a life he wished to change and a life to forget.

Before Ray could tell his story, it was Pyrrha who interrupted,  
"Um, I can understand why his team are here, but why are me and Ruby here?"

It was Ozpin, who answered this time,

"Well you are the Mistral champion four years running, and Miss Rose is a shining prodigy and as displeasing as it is for me to say this, you five are in charge of keeping an eye on Ray, making sure he is adapting to this new life and making sure he is keeping his promise, and unfortunately, you are also in charge of having to _remove_ him if need be."

Needless to say, that all jaws were wide open, never expecting this answer from a headmaster of a Huntsman Academy, all eyes were on Ray, hoping for him to not go back on old ways, so to speak, and all secretly wishing that this was all a cruel joke. But the eyes of the headmaster and the former assassin showed no hint of amusement, only the cold hard truth of reality.

Ray cleared his throat,

"Yes as Professor Ozpin said, you are all here to keep an eye on me, but after you hear my story, you'll know that fighting me will not be necessary, I will fight and I will earn my forgiveness.", looking past all the people gathered in the room, he told his story recalling all the memories he never wants to relive, "My tribe came from Anima, not Mistral, we didn't have a name for our temple, and we couldn't tell you where it was, we just simply _knew_ where it was. And as you can tell we were assassins, though specifically only a few of us were, most were mercenaries, but we who excelled in warfare were made to be assassins. We were trained at a young age, so I have years over the rest of you, and I doubt any of you could hurt me, except maybe Pyrrha. Anyway, while yes we were assassins we had honour, we only killed who we were contracted to kill, and tried to keep collateral damage down. And I was one of the best, along with my...partner and my enemy. We were each trained to take down huntsman and other powerful people who fought like huntsman, we also trained to master our semblance, I have precision shots and strikes, able to hit virtually all shots and able to fire virtually any weapon masterfully, my partner Amara was able to boomerang her shots, and was a master at long range shooting, even I couldn't best her at long shots. And lastly my enemy Zulfinch was able to take semblance's and use a very simplified version of it, this power drove him crazy and mad, thinking he was the best of the best and believed in brute strength in winning fights and to kill, remember when I said how we all had honour as assassin's? Zul didn't, he would carve bloody paths to his targets using other people as bait only to be killed themselves, we despised him but he did the job, and that's all our masters cared for. We were feared, and we never left clues to our whereabouts and we never publicised our kills, always hiding the targets death. That was until we were contacted by the White Fang, somehow they knew about us, all we could assume was that their spies had been targeting one of our targets but found us instead. They came to us with Lien upfront, so our masters let them in, they wanted us to take out targets for them, we listened to their offer and the masters put it down to a vote, there were 5 masters in the tribe, one for each who trained me, Amara and Zul, the leader of the tribe and there was The Elder, he was the one who founded our tribe and the one who recruited most of the members, see not all of us were born into the tribe, some were found, like me, but that is a story for another time. The Elder had the last word in anything, if the other masters couldn't decide then it was he who made the decision, the White Fang vote was fifty-fifty, mine and Amara's master were opposed, while the leader and Zul's master wanted the contract, wanted more money and power. The Elder was ancient, and slow to think, he never rushed, always considered all the options, but Zul's master had his ear and convinced him to take the contract, so when The Elder said we were working with the White Fang, everyone accepted this decision, except me and Amara, we found this to be odd for our tribe, we went along with The Elder's decision , but we never liked what happened, this caused to be closer together, which made us happy, but ultimately was our downfall. I personally, never liked killing, I found it distasteful, but the tribe were my family, and I would do anything for them, and with the White Fang essentially calling the shots, telling us how we needed to kill each target, I was getting more and more concerned, especially as they wanted me to do the killing more than anyone else, and they forced me to target civilians as well, and I refused a couple of times, but this resolved with me getting this scar on my back for disobedience," turning around he lifted the back of his shirt revealing a criss-cross of scars, "they whipped me, and I did what I was told from there on. Eventually, my kills were noticed by the police and the news, the White Fang quickly capitalized on this, claiming them to be doing this, and saying 'there stalker will claim you' meaning that all who opposed them will die, thus the name 'the White Stalker' came from and so the legend was born and so became my entry to the Red List."

Ruby raised her hand, Ozpin nodded for her to ask,

"Sorry but what is the Red List?"

Ozpin looked at his coffee mug, thinking of the best way to answer,

"As Hunters, we are trained to fight the Grimm and the enemies of mankind; well the Red List is a list of the worst of the worst, and only the headmasters of the Academies know this list. Each person on the List is very capable, and can kill without remorse. I have a hunter of the Red List, so to speak, and he is out of the kingdom a lot, and is responsible for the Red List being as low as it is in a generation."

Everyone was silent at this, as who wouldn't be after hearing of a list of murderers and thugs existed, and how there are hunters live to exterminate them.

Ray took this opportunity to continue,

"Yes I was a member of the Red List, but right now, was the mission which ended my affiliation with the Tribe and the White Fang, it was a joint mission for both me and Amara, we were ordered by the WF to kill a Faunas mistreater, he was a mayor of a medium sized village, it held about 500 villagers, about 100 were Faunas, and well they weren't treated the best. We were sent to kill him, and we did, it was quick clean and efficient, we waited till he took a shower, broke into his house, and broke his neck, making it seem like he slipped in the bath tub. When Amara and I went to the rendezvous point, we were met by two WF lieutenants the stood on a hill with obvious smirks on their faces. We approached them and they said we had only done half a job, we said no, and we took our target out and were now leaving. Well they didn't like that, as they said no, the job was to take the village out and kill all humans, making a statement to humans treat us wrong, you all die, and that's when we heard the screaming. It still haunts me, twenty WF members were marching into the village, killing anyone they saw, the sounds of children, CHILDREN! Crying made me so angry and I saw that Amara was angry too, I looked at the lieutenants and said in low voice, 'You're right, I see two targets in front of me.' Before they knew what had happened, my sword went through his head, Amara shot the other with her pistol, his head vanished, all that left of him was a stump on his neck and blood gushing out. When I pulled the sword out of my kill, not much remained of his face. I turned to Amara, and we both knew what to do next and knew of the consequences, there were twenty more targets left... I don't remember what happened next, all I can remember is being angry and seeing red, the next thing I knew, I was back with the Tribe, and we were accepted back in, we simply assumed that no one had reported back yet. We each went to our rooms and waited."

Ray was breathing hard now, the memories of his past making him angry, and sad, shaking he went to the window of the office and looked out, enjoying the view, calming him down. Gray, with a groan, got out of his chair, still suffering from Aura depletion he limped over to Ray, looking out at the view, he put his hand on his friends shoulder,

"I have no idea what you are going through, but from your actions now, I know you are a good person, a misguided person, I think I can guess what happened next, well guess some of it, so you don't have to complete your story if you don't want to." Gray looked at him, almost a pleading look to not go on.

"No, I have to continue," Ray sighed, "We are near the end, the painful end. That night at around midnight, Amara and I decided to see the Elder, to get advice and try to get him to stop the White Fang contract. We were at his room and immediately knew something bad was about to happen. His door was open, we went inside, and what we saw, made us who we are today. The Eldest was dead, a dagger in his throat, and his eyes were open in surprise, as if he knew his killer. We approached, and then we heard commotion outside, Zulfinch was outside the door; saw us, a grin on his face as he shouted 'The Elder is dead! Reolin and Amara killed him!' This was when we knew what had happened, but all we could do was run, and run and run. We fled, killing our former family members and made it to Vale. Over the next few months we did a few jobs, no killing, we decided on that, but jobs for money, so we could live. It was during these months, where I asked her to marry me, and she said yes! I couldn't believe it, I was so happy. But disaster was only around the corner, I took one last job, it was stupid now in hindsight, but this last job we took, would've set us up for a simple life. It was a piece of cake for my skills, but I was sloppy, I was still on a high after Amara said yes. I should've realised that someone would've noticed the last job was done by us, no one could've done it, except us. And that is when they found us, the new leaders of the Tribe, including Zulfinch. When they breached our motel room, we reacted quickly, but not fast enough, Amara was shot on the left side of her stomach, but we were trained to deal with pain, and we fought back to back, we did expect this could happen, so we had a plan for escaping, we turned the light on in the room, and this activated a flash bang grenade, it helped us gain the advantage to escape, we jumped out of the room and ran to the warehouses near the docks. I made sure that Amara was ok, I lit a small fire to keep her warm, and then I made sure we weren't followed, by some luck it was raining, and raining hard. So our tracks were hard to follow, and being the ex-assassins that we were, our tracks were practically nonexistent. I made it back, but Amara was in a bad way, and she passed away, not long after I came back. I took what I could and then set fire to the building, not the best way to bury a loved one, but it meant no one would find her and desecrate her memory, and that all tracks, if any would die there. I then went to the Emerald forest, very deep in the forest and very south.

I took my anger out on anything, animals, and Grimm mostly. While walking down a forest path, an Atlas military convoy went past me, they demanded I show them ID. I pleaded with them to let me go and left me grieve, but they all pointed their guns at me, repeating their order, I just knew that they were about to open fire. So I fired first, but all of my shots were designed to knock them out, I didn't want to kill them, they were doing their jobs, and I wanted to turn a new leaf. So a magazine later, and the patrol was down, thinking this was over, I carried on walking, but I forgot to notice that Atlas patrols are two waves, one human, second are droids. And the droids rushed to the scene as their sensors picked up gunfire. Now I had no problem taking out the droids, but they were easy cannon fodder, seriously, the droids are useless, how does the general expect them to defeat the enemy if they are destroyed so easily?"

It was Pyrrha who answered, "Um I think they rely on the numbers to win."

"True, but they didn't have enough numbers there, but what happened next can only be described as _bad luck_ an old man turned up, he came up to me all cocky with a silver hip flask in his hand, tattered cape, and a largish sword on his lower back. He came up to me and asked me my name, I told him who I was, but he seemed annoyed at that answer, he jabbed me in the chest, and asked me my real name, I told him that I am Reolin Aurelian, he then pulled his sword out and slashed at me, I was able to block the attack, but I wasn't attacking hard, I wanted to die, but live too, but I didn't want to fight, I mean I just lost my beloved only a day ago at this point. If I'm honest, I could've fought better, but I didn't and it wasn't long till I was disarmed and on the floor, ready to be executed, my executioner had his scythe under my head, and asked if I had any last words, in my tribes tongue I answered. 'Amara _, I failed you, forgive me for not redeeming us._ ' He released me, and asked what I said, and I told him, he picked me up and immediately punched me in the face knocking me out."

Everyone was shocked at this, they just didn't know what to say, but Ruby noticed something that Ray had said,

"Um? Mister Ray? The man that attacked you, was his cape red, and his weapon a long sword that can turn into a scythe?"

Looking at his hands reliving the memory, Ray looked at the young leader and nodded, not talking feeling he had talked way too much now.

Ruby looked happy and shocked at this news,

"That's my uncle! But why was he following you and how did he find you?"

It was Ozpin, who answered this, deciding on revealing a tiny secret,

" That is because he works for me, and I asked him to follow a tip I had received, the last 'job' that Ray mentioned, well we found out about it, and we figured out that it was someone from the Red List, as only someone from the List can do what Ray did, so I sent Qrow to find out and deal with it, but what we didn't know was who The White Stalker was, and we were both surprised for Ray to be him, we asked what happened, and he only gave us a very brief explanation, he actually told more today to you five than to me and Qrow, but when we found out what he wanted to do, I couldn't let him go, while as skilled as he is, and we know his skills, I saw his potential, I saw it and wanted to try to get him to achieve it, which is why I invited him to be a student. As of right now only a select few know his secret, please keep it, we don't want panic to spread through the school."

A chorus of 'yes sir's' came through and they were asked to leave the office. As they entered the lift down to the courtyard there was an uncomfortable silence, everyone but Ray was on one side the lift, no one sure of what to say. Gray had enough went and stood in front of Ray looked him in the eye, he had one question, which was only two words, but the bro code meant it was more than enough. 

"Your word?"

The question was simple, but the meaning behind it meant so much more, it was Gray asking Reolin if he meant everything he had said, if he was willing to become a better person, to leave behind his past and become a new man.

Reolin looked into his leader's eyes, seeing the conviction of a leader, one who was looking out for his team and everyone else, someone who was willing to take the necessary steps to make sure he kept his word.

"Yes."

Gray then looked at his friend and team mate, he looked at him in a new light, nodded and moved out from in front of him, every one relaxed and sorted to light gossip about their first day, Ruby and Scarlet were discussing fashion a bit, commenting on each other's skirts and Scarlet commenting on the others cape stating it looked cute, Pyrrha and Lox were discussing lessons, and what they thought they might entail, the converse was getting more and more normal, until they heard a loud smacking sound, they all turned to see Ray on the floor a bruise forming on his left side of the face and Gray stood in front of him with his right fist still up from the punch he just delivered.

"That was for not telling us sooner," Gray thundered out, but held his hand out to help him up, "But this is for having the courage to tell us and facing your past daemons." Pulling him into a hug with Lox and Scarlet joining in for Team GRAS' first team hug and bonding session.

Ruby and Pyrrha just looked at what had occurred and couldn't figure out what to do, they looked like they wanted to join but this wasn't their team bonding. It wasn't until Lox and Scarlet pulled them in.

"Hey you're our friends to, and after what we have all been through, you deserve a group hug too." Lox said happily from inside the mass of bodies

They all laughed and exited the lift when it reached the tower's entrance, they all walked over to the dorms again, and went to their respective rooms, the WBY immediately pestered Ruby as to why she was gone for so long, but she kept her head, and told them that Ozpin just wanted to talk about what happened in initiation, they accepted it, except Yang, who knew when her sister was lying, but it was late and chose to bring it up later. In the other dorm JNR were interrogating Pyrrha well, Nora was, as both Jaune and Ren accepted Pyrrha explanation saying Ozpin wanted to congratulate them for jobs well done during initiation, but Nora using her Nora sense to know something was up, and was grilling the Spartan for all her worth, Pyrrha had fought plenty of tough opponents, but never has gone against someone like Nora, she was relentless, but before she could succumb , Ren saved her, by saying he will make special pancakes for Nora if she gives it up for now. Nora's love for pancakes made her agree for now, and soon went to bed, determined for answers ...and pancakes.

Finally, in the dorm for team GRAS, everyone was shocked to see the room was already set up and all their stuff had been unpacked. They were about to say something, but Ray beat them to it.

"Yeah, I've been living here in Beacon for three months and when Ozpin took us to his office, a few teaching assistants brought our stuff here, and unpacked a few things, except clothing. But hey, at least we are near the others."

With slight nods from the others, they all went to the beds, and all fell asleep as soon as they hit the beds. All waiting for the next crazy adventure.

 **A/N :- Hey, like at the beginning I am sorry for the very long update wait, I haven't had the passion to write, simple, I have been working hard in my job, earning money so I wont get kicked out, been tired, and been an emotional wreck, a 6 year elationship ending will do that to a person. I have been reading a lot of other fan fictions that have helped me get back into the passion. Slight shameless plug ins for the fan fics, but I don't get anything for it, but if you haven't read them, you should, they are good.**

 **Jaune Ryo-Long :- dragon contractor**

 **Jaune Arc- the elemental swordsman**

 **Smouldering rose**

 **Grimm Heir**

 **And a few others. I am uploading two chapters today and hopefully, work willing that chapter 14 will not take too long to write and finish. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 13

Team GRAS

Chapter 13

First day- First lessons

 **A/N- I'll be using a mixture of English and Japanese school terms. So it will be 3 terms as we call them in England, but instead of starting in September, I'll be starting in February and the school year to finish in November, as it seems to me that volume 3 ends in December time, and also the Vytal Festival is stated to be at the end of the school year, I know I'm saying this quite late into the story but it is time to say this before we get people confused.**

It was the start of the first day of lessons for the students of Beacon, and it was the stereotypical weather too, blue sky and sunshine, but students being students, didn't want to wake up, all wanting to lie in and avoid the lessons, and all were still too tired to move. Except one, the former assassin known as the White Stalker, Reolin Aurelian, he was lying in his hammock, he waited for everyone in his team to be asleep before putting it up. He didn't know why he had the hammock set up, but hammocks are cool and comfy he thought.

It was getting close to 7:30 in the morning when he decided to wake everyone else up, he grinned evilly as he decided to do a prank, the first prank in his life, he pulled out a pistol, a heavily customised .357 semi automatic IMI Desert Eagle normally loaded with Golden Saber JHP rounds, Dust tipped for added damage, but for this prank, he loaded a blank, no damage will be caused to anyone or anything, but will cause a very loud bang. Putting a hand to his ear, he raised said pistol and fired. Immediately everyone was awake and looking around to see who fired, huntsman in training instincts came in soon after, Lox, Scarlett and Gray were in low fighting stances, waiting for the next attack to come. Seeing that there was no danger they loosened up and looked to see Ray with a fucking huge smile on his face, and pistol still smoking.

"What the actual FUCK RAY!" shouted Gray.

"What?" Ray asked, trying to look innocent, "It was getting late, and we need to get ready for class at nine, we all still need to get washed, dressed and have breakfast."

Gray was about to trying and rebut his wayward team mate, but the door burst open from its hinges with a purple glow, and the assistant head teacher charged in riding crop raised and hand out in front with a telekinesis circle expecting danger and possibly to _handle_ a particular threat, seeing how no one was hurt and that Gray was still trying to shout out his team mate, and that Scarlett and Lox were trying to hold their leader back from throttling Ray she calmed down ready to deal out some punishment.

"Can someone please tell me, why I have a team leader trying to kill his team mate and why we have all the teams in this building awake and frantically calling me about a firearm discharge?" Professor Goodwitch sternly said, trying to keep from shouting and escalating the situation.

It was Ray, who answered, but still trying to looking innocent with the smile on his face and gun in his hand,

"Well the rest of my team seem to be late and heavy sleepers, and with classes starting soon, they needed to wake up, and this seemed to be the best course of action, plus it had the added bonus of waking everyone else up, to be ready, and a special bonus to me, I got to see two beautiful girls, in not a lot of clothing, and I got to annoy you so early of the first day."

A few terse seconds went by, an irritated tick appeared on Glynda's forehead, but she had GAS in a purple hold, trying to keep them from killing Ray. An irritated sigh later, and she swung her crop at Ray and flew him out of the room, breaking the window but Ray crashed landed at the Bullhead docks, but with a very big grin on his face. After this everyone was dismissed and got changed, GAS were starting to chuckle at the prank played, in hindsight it was funny, but Gray still wasn't happy at the last comment, especially as one of the girls mentioned was his sister, who was still single too. Not long after at about 8:15am Ruby and Pyrrha came in, looking worried,

"Um, did he break his word?" Ruby asked cautiously.

Gray shook his head,

"No. He played a wake up prank, it was funny, after we thought about it, but we still got to remember, he didn't exactly have a childhood, so he probably only knows, violent and dangerous pranks, at least he used a blank, otherwise the team upstairs could be down a member."

Ruby and Pyrrha looked at each other a little nervous, but shrugged it off with Gray's dismissive answer, and they had a relived chuckle too, as they saw the funny side of this too. But just then a thought popped into everyone's head. If this was a prank, and was his first prank, was this the start of a prank war? And would they survive it?

All the teams were down in the cafeteria talking about first lessons, and comparing timetables to see who would be in what class with who, one thing they noticed very quickly was that the lessons were pretty short, only an hour long and they weren't a lot of them, everyone silently cheered at this, until they realised that combat class was everyday and took up three hours at a time, they thought this was odd, till a first year asked an older year about this.

"Ha, I remember asking this when I was a first year, yeah it's a long lesson, and yes you will be fighting in most of the lessons, but you will be taught how to fight too, and they are often split into smaller classes in the class depending on how you fight, as well as pointers on the fighting styles you won't know, it's very well thought out." A fourth year said when he was asked, the fourth year male was 6ft 4 tall, skinny as a rake, and the weapons he carried was very simple, a Dust dagger and a composite longbow, it was obvious he was skilled and he could dodge attacks very easily. He wore light armour.

After hearing this, a lot of the first years couldn't wait for combat class now, GRAS and JNPR were talking to each other, noticing they were in a few classes together along with RWBY, but they didn't have the first one together, it was Scarlett who noticed that they were short four coloured coordinated individuals.

"Does anyone know where RWBY are?" she asked.

Everyone but Nora shook their head, and then looked at the energetic ginger for an answer.

"Well when we left to get breakfast pancakes, I heard power drills going off, I sneaked a peek and saw Ruby on Yang's shoulders, drilling ceiling brackets to hold rope, which in turn was holding a bed, while the other beds where being supported by books, when they saw me, they told me to get out," she then pouted, "They were being meanies! Ren tell them off!"

"Yes Nora." Ren sighed, used to her antics, simply gave her more pancakes to make her smile again.

"So they are making bunk beds?" asked Gray, "They do realise they could've gotten the school to buy them some? Probably would've been cheaper and safer."

The conversation then broke down to what the lesson they had next, for JNPR they had Grimm studies with Professor Port the teacher they saw when they first came to Beacon, while GRAS had Dust studies with Professor Cobe. They all parted ways to head off to lessons, JNPR headed to the east end of the building, while GRAS went west towards the main courtyard, as they entered the west wing, they saw RWBY sprinting towards the main building, Gray saw that seemed a tiny bit lost. 

"You want the east wing!" he shouted.  
"Thanks!" they shouted back.

"Good morning! I am Professor Liam Cobe, I'll be teacher for Dust Studies, and so you will be learning finer points of Dust. Including how to combine Dust together to make new powerful combination, and also learning the finer principles of Dust, like how much Fire Dust is needed for a bullet, as if there is too much, you could blow your hand off! So pay attention, this is possibly the most dangerous subject you will study here at Beacon. Also note that if I catch anyone purposely abusing Dust, said person will FAIL the class, and you will have to retake the class next year, even if you pass the final test. Also note that to pass the year, you have to pass every class this year, one failure! And poofs, year failed, goodbye, come back next year and try again."

Everyone in the class was all of a sudden scared of their teacher; 7ft tall Panda faunas with a black and white fu man Chu. But the fact that said teacher still had a smile on his face at the end of the speech, some students thought he was joking, while others had heard rumours of this, said students who failed this particular class often left Beacon in humiliation.

Professor Cobe continued,

"Now, don't get too frightened to what I just said, I know nearly all of you will have passed Dust safety lesson back at your training academies, so I know you won't abuse Dust like that, but I will say this, if you listen to me and do well, we will not have any problems at all and you will like the way I teach. I am very unorthodox in how I teach, I won't tell you what to do, I will give you a monthly assignment, and you will solve it, simple, each group will have different assignments so no one can copy each other, but I will allow you to share notes and ideas, and if you get stuck I will help. After all I am a teacher and I will teach, but the solution is up to you. Now for this first assignment you will split into your teams, now team leaders come up front and get you assignments, the assignments start tomorrow, use today to get ideas and discuss with your teams how to solve the problem."

Gray walked down to the front of the laboratory and picked up a red envelope he didn't open it and walked back to his desk where the others were waiting.

"Blimey he doesn't waste any words does he?" Gray sweat dropped, wiping some sweat off his forehead, "Well let's see what we are doing for the month then for this lesson."

He opened the assignment and looked at the words on the paper, he frowned at it trying to understand what is was asking for, he gave it to Lox and Scarlett who also had frowns, it was a weird assignment, seemingly simple, but they just couldn't see the solution right away, they lastly handed the sheet of paper to Ray who simply smiled.

"So we have to make bullets, that have a longer trajectory but also be accurate and more explosive compared to normal Dust rounds? Well lucky for you, I know what to do, look like my former life is helping here." Ray said, with a very big smile on his face.

"Very true," nodded Lox, "So what do we have to do? And we just aced this first test!"

"Well, it's a simple ratio 6 parts Fire Dust, 2 Parts Lightning Dust, 1 part Air Dust, with a little C4 on the tip for the boom." Ray answered the question. Gray then asked why it was that combination. "Well; the Fire Dust is for the trajectory, the Lightning Dust is for speed, and Air Dust to help keep the bullet on target and be less affected by gravity and the Coriolis Effect."

"So what do we do know? We can't exactly skip the next month's worth of lessons can we?" asked Scarlett, not wanting to fail this class due to lack of attendance.

Everyone then thought of a way on how to use the time in future lessons on how to make use of the spare time now, some one turned a light on nearby, giving Gray his brilliant idea.

"Oh I know! We use this time to make magazines for our weapons! So me and Ray make them for our guns, Lox makes shotgun shells and LMG rounds, and Scarlett makes rockets!"

"But what do we say to Professor Cobe about this?" asked Lox not wanting to get into trouble because of her brother. 

"Well, we let Ray buy the Dust needed from the school, his treat to us for lying about his past and for waking us up this morning, and we make them in class and if the teacher asks what we are doing, we tell him we need to test the bullets in various guns, so we know its universal, and we hide the magazine, shells and rockets in our lockers and room if we make too many." Replied Gray, showing the cunning of a leader, with enough of the truth that the teachers can't be mad at it.

With grins of their face, they went about the rest of the lesson, planning on what to do, they asked Prof. Cobe for a bullet making machine, and as luck would have it, he did a Poliklips MX93 but this being a Huntsman Academy it had special features, including the ability to make shotgun shells and Rocket rounds. Before long the lesson had ended and it was time for the next lesson. Grimm studies with Professor Port. To start off with the students couldn't wait for the lesson, they all thought they would be able to learn all about the Grimm and new ways to kill them, but like the class before them, they were sorely disappointed.

"I'm Professor Port! And I will be teaching you all about the Grimm! But first a story about a brave young Huntsman, Me! Now..."

By this nearly everyone had started to tune him out, some were resting their heads on hands while having glazed looks on their faces and slightly drooling, others were doodling random stuff from weapon designs to pictures of them hanging from a tree from boredom. Only a few were paying attention, and while they were losing the battle of wills, they did jot down some good points of information while in the drivel of gloating. 

"...I captured the Grimm with my head held high! From my story you need five things to be a Huntsman, to be honourable, dependable, strategic, well educated and wise!" boomed Professor Port, "Now who believes themselves to be a true Huntsman!" Everyone's hand went up, but Ray and his team looked at him, before realising what he meant. 

"Ho Ho! Seems we have a great influx of Huntsman this year! Now who wants to be a volunteer for a little exercise I have today?" A few hands went down. "Awww that's not good, well I'll pick for today then! The student who very nearly ranked first in initiation and who unfortunate was reduced to being unconscious for a few hours after saving his team mates. Mr Aryl please come down here!"

Shook from his reprieve he nearly fell off his chair from this.  
 _"What? Oh yeah, initiation, wait what? He wants me to fight?"_ Gray thought before replying,

"I'll have to decline Professor; my Aura still hasn't healed yet from being reduced to nothing yesterday."

Professor port looked disappointed at this, but he can understand, he was filled in with what happened during initiation, when said student almost gave his life to protect his friends and family.

"I can understand that Mr Aryl, well will Mr Vance Lec come down then please?" asked Professor Port.

"Yes sir! I will happily uphold the honour of team VRDN (viridian)!" he stated proudly. After 5 minutes to get changed and get his weapons, Vance appeared he was shorter than Lox, he stood at 5ft 1, and was toned, but not buff, and his combat outfit involved a white t-shirt with tribal lines on the back. And two leather straps over his chest in an 'x' on the straps were shotgun shells of different colours; he had white chinos and a black leather belt, with a silver skull belt buckle. He wore simple trainers, black and white in colour. Held in his hand was a sawn off shotgun, the barrels had silver wiring wrapped around it. The barrel and small joints in it, evidence of mecha-shifting.

"Now! Face your challenge!" Professor Port shouted slashing his blunderbuss axe at a cage lock, holding a Grimm surrounded in darkness.

A large Beowulf crawled out the cage, angry at being put inside it, and allowed its instinct to focus its rage on the male in front of it, it howled and charged Vance. He raided his weapon, one handed, aimed down the sights finger on the trigger, a small smile on his face, showed he knew that one shot was all he needed to take this beast down.

 **BANG!**

The Beowulf flew into the whiteboards and slowly dissolved, Vance couldn't believe what happened, he was about to shoot the Grimm, but now he was stood in shock, he turned to the class, all shocked at the fact the Grimm was dead but not by Vance. Everyone turned to the back of the class, to see Ray holding his pistol, smoking from shooting the Beowulf.

Gray turned to his team mate behind him,  
"What did you do? That wasn't your kill!" he said shocked, then turned to see Professor Port with a look of anger on his face, "You may want to leave now, before you get in serious trouble."

"Mr Aureolin! Come down here at once!" shouted the professor in anger.

Ray simply shrugged and walked to the front, going to take whatever punishment was needed.

"Please tell me why you shot the Grimm when it was Vance who volunteered for this challenge, and why would you bring you weapon to lesson!" Port asked dangerously.

"Sir," Ray began, "I was taking notes on your story of you in your younger years, and you can even look at my notes to see I was telling the truth, so I didn't hear you asking for volunteers for the challenge, so when I heard the howl of the Grimm, my huntsman instincts kicked in, and so I shot it. And as for why I have my weapon on me, simply put, it goes against my judgement to be unarmed, and I trained outside the kingdoms where danger was there every second."

Everyone could see he was being truthful and everyone was accepting it, except for his team, they could see the sarcasm there and they could see the forms of a grin trying to form, but self control was making not appear. Vance seemed to notice this and aimed his gun at Ray's head.

"How dare you! This was my challenge! My honour! And you disregard it for nothing!"

Both Ray and Port looked at Vance, trying to find what to say, but it was someone else who spoke, a woman's voice.

"Vance, we are Hunters, we don't do this for the honour! We do this for the innocent, for those who cannot protect themselves. If we do this for the glory, we are no better than bandits and thieves, you would ignore small attacks to focus attacking the larger Grimm, as that is where the _glory_ would be, all the while the civilians will die!" A black girl said. Fawn Xanadu, leader of team FSBT (frostbite) she stood up while talking, arms behind her back, she was quite tall, and speak

Calmly and clearly, even if she didn't like what Vance was talking about.

Vance turned to his fellow leader, scoffed and walked away, leaving Port and Ray stunned, Port turned to the student in front of him, and he gave his verdict and mind.

"Reolin, while I do agree that your instincts are on point, and you did show that a huntsman need to be sharp and on point and be decisive. But I will say this; pay more attention in class so you do not miss out on important messages, like just now. Secondly please refrain from bringing weapons to class, we do not want to cause panic, and if you do so again, I will put you in detention. Miss Xanadu," turning around and addressing her, "I do agree with you values of being a Hunter, protecting the innocent, but also remember, we are going to be given the honour and glory from those we protect, as we are seen as people to be admired and heroes to them, so yes we will protect them as is our job, but the honour and glory of our job is still there and is still there for the taking. Now class is dismissed." Waving his hand, he went left and through the door to his office, after this group and the lesson before with Miss Schnee he needs a rest and a stiff drink.

As the students were filing out, Gray looked at his teams schedule, he saw that his team had a free period but he, the leader had a lesson, but saw it was a lesson for leaders, he was a little miffed, upset, that he didn't have the free period, but whatever. He saw Fawn walking past, he got her attention as everyone else left.  
"Hey, Fawn isn't it? I'm Gray, Gray Aryl. Just want to thanks for having my friend and team mates back, even if you were saying what you said to put Vance in his place." He said while offering his hand. She looked at it, and shook it with a small smile. 

"It is fine, I wasn't trying to show either of them up, and was saying it to mostly state what it is to be a Huntsman, I hate it when people become a Hunter just to get the glory its distasteful." Fawn said, with a little of venom.

They headed off to the leader lesson, talking all the while, Gray found out that Fawn was from Mistral and was often in the same class as Pyrrha Nikos, while not liking her fame, Fawn knew Pyrrha hated it more and was still shocked when she found out they were attending Beacon, thinking she would stay in Mistral due to peer pressure.

"I hate it when people put way to much fame on people, often it leads them getting an ego the size of Sanus, and so it is nice to see someone with some decency." Fawn idly chatted.

"Very true, from the village I from, we respect the Hunters, but we do it because they earned it. Like Port told us, they became my heroes when I was younger. But they never let it show that they loved the applause, they did it for the love of life, and that a village could stand tall in the desserts of Vacuo. They also helped us setting up defences to protect from the Grimm, I helped forge some of them too. I and my dad are blacksmiths, so we were very skilled for the jobs needed; I also crafted my teams' weapons too." Gray said with pride, tail swishing confidently too.

"You're a blacksmith?" Fawn asked. Slight shock evident on her face.

"I know I don't look the type, but I know my way around a forge and hammer."

"Wow, so what are your team like then? Just wanting to know as we heading to a leader lesson, any idea which teacher it will be?"

Gray chuckled before answering.

"I'll tell you if you tell me about yours. And I've no idea about the teacher."

"Shame and deal."

"Well in team name order the R is Reolin Aureolin, don't know too much about him, except he is one hell of a shot, and very skilled with a sword, he is cocky, but its restrained in a way, he pulled his first prank in his life this morning, scared the living daylights out our team, and everyone else in the block, I'm afraid that this is the start of a prank war, with him dominating us. The A is my sister, Lwaxanna before you ask we are not twins, she is 10 months younger than me, and is stupidly strong, you'll see in a fist fight. Lastly is the S, Scarlett Noire, she is my girlfriend, and she can be jealous of other girls, so don't be surprised if you find her weapon in your face later on, but don't worry, she knows I won't do anything, and I'm certain you won't try to seduce me, (sticking his tongue out), we have known each other for years, the trust we have for each other is crazy." Gray told Fawn, a prideful gleam in his eye.

"Wow, not bad, a sharpshooter, a brute, a crazy girlfriend and a leader who uses himself as a shield? Quite the oddballs you have. Question, are you all faunas'? I know you and Scarlett are, but what about Lwaxanna and Ray?" Fawn asked.

"Lox is a faunas, but her traits are internal, it's a rare thing to have something like that, I won't say what they are unless she tells you, sorry it's personal for us, and as for Ray? No clue, haven't asked him, and don't want to, if he is, he will tell us when he wants to." Gray replied, shrugging his shoulders, "Well I told you my team, what about yours, I know you only been with them a day, but what do you think of them."

Fawn put her finger and thumb to her mouth, thinking of the best way to answer.

"Raye Nyanza, I suppose you could say she is my second in command she's head strong, often willing for a fight, but will always there to cover your back. Bron Copal, he's...quiet, barely says a word but what he does say, carries weight that we all listen, found that out in initiation, saved our asses a few times, and lastly we have our comedian of the group, Timothy Krim, he's a faunas, now I'm not revealing a secret, he's a proud faunas, you'll like him, but don't get him started on jokes, or you WILL want to run away screaming him to stop." Fawn laughed as she remembered initiation, them being chased by a Beringel all the while Tim was yelling monkey jokes at it.

"Wow, it seems like it is a hidden term in the team forming to have a joker on the team." Gray laughed, "God help us all if they meet up to tell jokes and do pranks. I don't think the school will survive!"

Fawn agreed, but still couldn't stop laughing. Soon they found their way to the lesson, and found it was Professor Ozpin who taught the leadership lesson, made sense seeing as he made the teams to begin with. The entire lesson was getting to know each team leader, and find out what was expected of them and what they can do to become better leaders.

Meanwhile, as Gray was having his lesson, Lox and Scarlett were in the courtyard, enjoying the sun, drinking a tea in a takeaway cup and talking about their lessons so far, not long it ended up talking about their wayward team mate.

"Do you think we should tell Gray about Ray being faunas?" Lox asked

"Not yet, I think he should find out himself, or ask him. I mean, we only found out by accident really, and no matter what story or reasoning he has for being here. I don't like him and I don't trust him." Scarlett stated angrily squeezing her cup till it broke, she groaned in pain, before her Aura took care of it.

"I agree, well at least we Ruby, Pyrrha and the teachers watching out for him, so it's not like he isn't being watched and he does seem a little rough around the edges, I mean, so far today he shot his gun in our room to wake us up, angered Goodwitch to be thrown out the window, nearly got into a fight with Vance in Grimm Studies and who the hell knows where he is right now." Lox listed off on her fingers.

"Hmm, I'm also worried about Gray, we did get this hour free, plus lunch, we have nothing to do for two hours, and I don't like that he went to his lesson with that girl. He better not do anything." Scarlett said, cracking her knuckles.

"You know my brother would never do anything like that, and he is team leader too, and we are here at an Academy we have to make friends at some point, so he is likely doing it to find out about her team, so we have the upper hand in a fight." Lox reasoned.

Scarlett looked at her lifelong friend,

"I hate it when you're right"

Lox simply stuck her tongue out.

As Lox and Scarlett were having the talk in the courtyard, Ray was walking around the school, trying to find a certain someone, he didn't know where said person was, but he knew if he walked around enough, he would find them, or if he caused trouble, they would find him.

He found said person after about fifteen minutes of searching and ran to them, his plan in motion, it was time to annoy the living daylights out of his target.

"Glynda!" he shouted, trying to get her attention, running down a corridor. Glynda sighed, and looked at the trouble maker, she already was getting a headache, it didn't help that she knew him before the term started, but somehow he was getting on her nerves more than ever now.

"Yes Mr Aureolin? What can I do for you?"

"Well I see you're alone and not doing anything, just wanted to see if you wanted to get a drink?" Ray asked innocently, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Reolin; one, it is only 11:30 in the morning, too early for a drink, two, you are underage to drink and we are still in class, three, I am too old for you to go drinking, four, while we may unfortunately know each other before term started, that doesn't give you the right to call me by my first name while in school." Professor Goodwitch said with a serious tone. Ray looked at Glynda with a curious look at what she was saying.

"I was simply asking if you wanted a coffee. I know what you like, mocha with a shot of caramel, and two sweeteners not sugar."

Glynda was embarrassed at assuming he wanted _that_ type of drink, she had way too many men try to hit on her, and was relieved that he wanted a coffee, even if he annoyed her and was younger than most men who asked her, until Ray opened his mouth.

"But if you want to, I'm not saying no." He said, with a cheeky smile.

And with that, all respect went out the window, along with Ray who was flung with a swish of her crop, again Ray was getting the aerial view of Beacon, but he smiled knowing he got what he wanted, to annoy Glynda. On the way to the ground he decided on what to do for lunch before combat class. He decided that he deserved a nap; he has had a very successful day so far.

Lunch started and he went to a place to nap, a quiet place so he wouldn't be disturbed. He decided on a classroom, he went to Grimm Studies and sat on a chair there, the chairs weren't 100% comfy, but he knew he wouldn't get found out; he set his alarm on his scroll to go off fifteen minutes before Glynda's lesson. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Gray met up with the rest of his team in the cafeteria, Ruby and Jaune joined him, they all just knew that the rest of their teams had met up to dine together. They were chatting away till the energetic ginger of JNPR shouted at them.

"Fearless Leader! Ruby! Cat boy! We saved you a spot!" Waving her arms like an inflatable tube man.

They chuckled, but went to get their food first, Ruby went for triple chocolate cookies and a pitcher of milk, Jaune went for a fruit salad, being with seven sisters do that to you especially if they went on a diet, and Gray went for a chicken breast and Mexican rice with a sweet chilli sauce. They sat down and tucked into their meals.

"Nora, please don't call me cat boy, it's a little offensive, plus there could be other faunas here that don't want to reveal they are a faunas." Gray said, pointing at her with a fork and tail not moving. She looked like she was about to cry from this, "But I know you didn't mean to, so I'll let you off, but can I have a new nickname? Like Hero or something?"

"Hmm maybe, but I'll come up with something better later, and I'm sorry." Nora said with sadness, but Gray waved it off, he had dealt with a hell of a lot worse.

He finished his dinner, and while eating he put together the last parts of a plan he had since this morning, he announced that he had to go and see a teacher about something important, they all asked what it was that he had to do, and all he said was wait for combat class hopefully, or one later this week.

He quickly walked out the cafeteria then ran to Professor Goodwitch's office, before knocking quickly on her door, he heard a tired sigh before he heard her say to come in, and was a little surprised to see Gray at the door.

"Come in, what can I do for you?"

He walked in and looked around, he could tell straight away that she was busy, on her desk, which was very large, 6ftx2ft, was mostly covered in stacks of papers, he couldn't tell what they were, and knew that even if he asked, he would never find out. He took the chair that was there and straightened his school blazer. He crossed his hands in his lap and looked at Glynda as she sat down. She looked annoyed and was looking at at take-away coffee mug, there was writing on it, but Gray couldn't see what it said.

"Um, miss? Are you ok? You seem very annoyed." Gray asked politely.

"Yes I am annoyed, it seems your team mate has somehow found a way to sneak into my office, and placed this coffee on my desk." Glynda sighed. Turning the cup around to face Gray.

" _Here is the that drink that I owed you. Xxx Ray"_

"I'm actually more annoyed at the fact that he was able to sneak into my office than the silly attempt at flirting. " Glynda said, with a frown and slight twitch of the eyebrow.

This made Gray's idea, a hell of a lot easier to implement.

"I have an idea for your lesson, well two." Gray said. This piqued her curiosity; very few students had the courage to change her lessons for anything.

"Oh? And what is it may I ask?" Resting her arms on her desk and putting her head on her hand.

"Well the first idea is simple, second one a little harder, but will be immensely satisfying for us both, but if it can't be done today, another combat class please. Idea one, a test of trust between team mates, I would like to ask for a 3v4 test. I, Lox and Scarlet versus a first year team, don't really matter which but the lesson is to show what team work can do."

Glynda was, surprised to say the least with an idea like that, it was true, that a team needed to trust one another, and only Team GRAS had the level of trust needed, well except for Ray, but he was a special case.

"And what is the second option?" She asked, her curiousness telling her to go forward.

"A little harder, but I know you can do it. And it involves a...trouble maker."

Glynda looked at the coffee cup and finally got what it was about.

"Tell me this _plan_ then." Glynda was smiling evilly now.


End file.
